Golpe Tentativo
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: La situación en Konoha y Suna no es alentadora; las mujeres más allegadas a los jinchurikis están desapareciendo una a una, llevándose consigo la paz en ambas aldeas. Nadie sabe del paradero de las chicas y, una nota de despedida con cuatro palabras como su única pista, no ayuda en absoluto. Para todos, la conclusión es una: Akatsuki está detrás de todo.
1. Prólogo: Subsidio a Suna

**Disclaimer:** La serie Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, así como sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; créditos al autor/a por la imagen de portada. La historia pertenece a su respectiva autora, sin ánimo de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

 **Nota:** Universo ninja, puede sufrir leves alteraciones de la historia original.

 **Especificación:** Historia centrada en Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura, sus protagonistas.

 **Cronología:** Después de la pelea entre Orochimaru y Naruto, en búsqueda de Sasuke.

 **Resumen:** La situación en Konoha y Suna no es alentadora; las mujeres más allegadas a los jinchurikis están desapareciendo una a una, llevándose consigo la paz en ambas aldeas. Nadie sabe del paradero de las chicas y, una nota de despedida con cuatro palabras como su única pista, no ayuda en absoluto. Para ambas aldeas, la conclusión es una: Akatsuki está detrás de todo.

* * *

 _ **·**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 ** _"Subsidio a Suna"_**

 ** _·_**

* * *

La luna llena se alzaba en su máximo esplendor, siendo acompañada por miles de estrellas que, a la vista, parecían diminutos puntos brillantes; el canto de las cigarras era rítmico y relajante, mientras que las aves nocturnas disfrutaban de la tranquilidad, reposando sobre las gruesas ramas de los árboles más aledaños.

Todo parecía calmo y sereno, de no ser por el sonido de las ramas de los altos árboles crujir, debido a los pasos apresurados de una chica. Llevaba prisa, demasiada. Su respiración era agitada y su andar torpe; no miraba hacia ningún ángulo que no fuera recto, de frente.

No sabía la razón, pero ahí estaba ella, avanzando a paso veloz. Temiendo internamente por lo que hubiera detrás; pero ella no debía temer, después de todo era una ninja experimentada y fuerte. Por alguna razón, no podía detenerse y sospechaba que era su instinto de advertencia. Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

No. Debía concentrarse en llegar a Suna lo antes posible, más específico, antes del amanecer. Aunque la aldea esperara su regreso hasta después de medio día. Ignoró la molesta sensación en su estómago y pecho; sus pulmones clamaban por un momento de respiración profunda y su lengua pedía a gritos un trago de cualquier líquido.

—Mierda.

Masculló cuando sintió su arma caer al suelo. No podía olvidarla porque era su prioridad en las peleas. Bajó de un salto hacia el suelo y, cuando estuvo a punto de recogerla, su mente reaccionó:

 _«No, no se me cayó»_

Había sido alguien. Antes de que el arma hubiera tocado el suelo, algo se la había arrebatado. Lo sintió a través del inmenso chakra que desprendía esa persona, si es que era solo una. No pensaba racionalmente en ese momento y no lo haría hasta que saliera de ese maldito bosque.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Era inútil, tratar de huir hacia el punto más alejado de aquella persona le resultaba imposible. Entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta: no era sólo una persona, estaba rodeada de dos.

—Es ella. Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

La rubia abrió los ojos con desmesura. La profunda voz del hombre que de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a ella le resultaba tétrica y, no ayudaba en nada a su sentido racional aquel frío aliento sobre su cuello que comenzó a sentir segundos después. Por si fuera poco, la vista sobre su vestimenta era lo que menos esperaba ni quería observar en su vida.

—¡Akatsuki!

Gritó con potencia. Estaba acorralada, no tendría oportunidad de enfrentarse a un miembro de tan temeraria organización, mucho menos a dos. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo, tenía que escapar. No se imaginaba cómo, pero debía lograr distraerlos para huir sin tener que pelear. Sudó frío cuando un par de manos la tomó por los hombros e hizo presión sobre estos, mientras el otro sólo sonreía.

—Serás una gran obra de arte.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al término de aquella perturbadora frase. No sabía quién era el dueño de la voz a sus espaldas, no obstante, el rubio que tenía frente a ella se mantenía quieto, esperando una reacción suya o alguna palabra por parte de su compañero.

A continuación, el tiempo pareció trascurrir con suma lentitud; dejó de sentir la presión sobre sus hombros y eso la ayudó a relajarse de alguna manera, pero no le fue suficiente. Necesitaba un plan para salir ilesa a como diera lugar, para que sus hermanos no sospecharan nada y así no salieran a buscar a sus agresores para devolverles el favor. Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado la escolta que la Hokage le ofrecía, Shikamaru ya hubiera ideado un plan.

—¡Vamos, maestro Sasori! Usted sabe que debemos mantenerla viva. Además, el arte es efímero, algo que hace destellar al mundo.

—Disculpa, pero el arte debe ser capturado por la eternidad, para que pueda ser admirado durante años y años.

¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? La tensión de la atmósfera fue rápidamente sustituida por una conversación sinsentido acerca del arte; lo único que Temari observaba era a dos miembros de Akatsuki posicionarse uno a lado del otro, continuando con su diferencia de ideas. Palabras como «arte», «eternidad» y «perecedero» abundaban en la conversación de los artistas; el rubio y el pelirrojo parecían ser muy distintos entre sí.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Ella había pasado a un segundo plano desde que comenzó aquel extraño debate. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención, o al menos eso parecía; así que, con pasos sigilosos retrocedió, con el objeto de escabullirse entre los arbustos y emprender su huida. Si no estaba mal, estaba a punto de adentrarse al desierto y pronto llegaría a Suna, por lo que esa era su oportunidad de escapar sin pelear.

—¿A dónde vas, nena?

Esa fue la frase que le dio el impulso para iniciar la carrera. La voz del rubio resonaba en sus oídos cada vez que pisaba las ramas secas en el suelo; la seguían muy de cerca, sentía el inmenso chakra que ambos poseían seguirle los talones, pero eso no fue excusa para que girara su rostro hacia atrás. No deseaba verlos, al menos hasta que tuviera refuerzos para hacerles frente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se suponía que ese hombre pelirrojo había muerto. La chica de la hoja, junto a la abuela Chiyo habían tenido una contienda a muerte hace no mucho, cuando su hermano Kankuro había sido derrotado por él y Gaara, su hermano más pequeño, estaba siendo víctima de sus planes.

Haruno le detalló la batalla, alegando que su abuela fue la responsable de su muerte gracias a un jutsu de sellado; aunque omitió algunos detallesdetalles que le resultaron insignificantes al principio, ahora dudaba de que en verdad lo fueran.

No pudo pensar más, ni siquiera seguir corriendo. Se encontraba inmovilizada de cuerpo completo, siendo completamente inútil para tomar en posesión su abanico y lanzar, por lo menos, una ráfaga de viento.

—Es inútil —Sasori se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol no muy lejano—. Ahora eres mi marioneta.

—T-tú estabas-

—Muerto —cortó rápidamente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro—. Lo siento, pero no te explicaré algo que no te incumbe.

Si bien, su tono de voz y cortesía eran elegantes y calmados, eso no cambiaba en nada la situación actual: eran miembros de Akatsuki, la organización criminal más peligrosa. Era la primera vez que veía a un miembro en vivo y el pelirrojo no coincidía en nada con la descripción que le había dado Kankuro; Sakura opinó lo mismo de él, negándose a dar detalle de su aspecto físico detrás de la marioneta que lo escudaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —cuestionó temiendo por la respuesta, aunque su deseo por saber sus intenciones era mayor.

—Nada en especial.

La respuesta simplona del marionetista le provocó más dudas. Si no estaban ahí con ella por algo insignificante, no tenía idea de lo que vendría después.

Escuchó de nuevo la irritante voz de Deidara frente a ella, alegando que «sería él quien se llevara el crédito de la misión», por lo que una idea hizo eco en su mente: a quien querían ellos, era a Gaara. Sin embargo, no terminaba de cuadrarle en absoluto; no hallaba una razón por la cual quisieran algo de él, ya que, el bijuu había sido extraído de su cuerpo por ellos mismos.

—Haz lo que quieras. Sólo no me hagas esperar.

Al instante siguiente, el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista, dejando sólo a Deidara frente a ella y, por lo tanto, liberándola de los hilos de chakra puestos en sus articulaciones. Suspiró pesado. Si bien, ahora podía luchar en una batalla más justa, no debía bajar la guardia. Se trataba de un miembro de Akatsuki después de todo.

Se posicionó, lista para iniciar la pelea, pero el rubio se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, observándola fijamente con una sonrisa ladina. Ese gesto le hizo fruncir el ceño, creyendo que no la estaba tomando en serio.

—Tranquila, nena. No te apresures —habló con jovialidad—, te tengo un trato.

...

* * *

El cielo en el territorio de Konoha se mostraba vivo, tan azul como ningún otro; las calles eran pobladas por los aldeanos que salían a comprar víveres, trabajadores saliendo de los establecimientos de comida por su hora de descanso y otros dando un paseo. Todo parecía indicar que no pasaría nada con relevancia ese día.

No hasta que un ave, proveniente de la aldea de la arena, surcó los cielos con un pergamino y se adentró en las instalaciones de los altos mandos.

Posteriormente, la quinta hokage se dispuso a recibir la información que su aldea vecina le propiciaba. Se levantó con pereza, llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y suspiró; ordenó a Shizune, buscar a un par de ninjas que ella misma había seleccionado y se dirigió a la ventana que mostraba la vista de su querida aldea. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no estuviera en el momento siguiente.

Cuando los tres ninjas cruzaron el umbral de la gran puerta, se giró hacia ellos y se sentó de nueva cuenta en la silla tras su escritorio. Suspiró, apoyando sus codos sobre el mueble y entrelazando sus dedos para poder reposar su cabeza sobre ellos; los miró con un matiz de fastidio y comenzó:

—Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru —nombró autoritaria, esperando a que ellos asintieran—. Tienen misión.

—Que fastidio —Shikamaru no se hizo esperar con su ataque de pereza—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Ustedes tres partirán dentro de media hora a Suna —explicó la rubia—. Nos ha llegado información sobre la desaparición de uno de sus miembros hace un par de días, después de que partiera demuestra aldea.

La mente de Shikamaru se encendió en ese momento. Temari había sido la única que había ido a la aldea hacía poco, con la misión de enviar un mensaje de parte del Kazekage hacia una mujer. No le había dicho de quién se trataba, pero la misión no tuvo mucha importancia, incluso cuando Tsunade le ofreció la escolta a su hogar.

—Sé que el Kazekage no desconfía de nosotros —prosiguió—, pero no sólo es su confianza, es la de todos sus colegas.

—¿Quiere decir que ellos creen que nosotros somos responsables? —intervino Sakura.

—Sí, y necesitan una respuesta rápido. De lo contrario, la paz entre ambas aldeas se verá afectada.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —vociferó Shikamaru después de escuchar a la Hokage—. ¿Está diciendo que Temari fue raptada? Ella es una chica fuerte e inteligente, no podría haber sido secuestrada tan de repente.

—Eso sucedió la misma noche de su partida, Shikamaru —aclaró la hokage, posando su vista sobre él—. Suna no quiso involucrarnos en un principio y la buscaron por su cuenta. Lamentablemente no encontraron ni un solo rastro de su paradero, por lo que los principales sospechosos en su lista somos nosotros.

Por más impotencia que el Nara sintiera, debía mantener la calma como siempre lo hacía. Ni él mismo comprendía la sensación en su estómago al escuchar que la chica de la arena había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Era absurdo.

Tanto Sakura como Sai se mantuvieron atentos a la explicación que Tsunade otorgaba, respondiendo con ligeros asentimientos de cabeza cada vez que ella preguntaba que si les quedaba claro; asignó el mando a un despistado Shikamaru y continuó:

—Su misión será el subsidio a Sunagakure, ofreciendo sus servicios y siguiendo sus órdenes. En su viaje, deberán buscar alguna pista que indique-

—¡Abuela Tsunade! —una voz bastante conocida y molesta llegó a los tímpanos de la Hokage, interrumpiéndola en el acto—. ¿Qué ha pasado en Suna, y por qué no estoy incluido?

Una vena palpitante sobre la sien de la voluptuosa rubia, indicaba que estaba molesta. Naruto se encontraba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Porque no haces falta en esta misión —Tsunade estaba controlando su puño—. Así que lárgate a-

—¡Quiero ir!

La interrumpió una vez más, decidido a cambiar la opinión de la Hokage; eso la enfureció más, al grado de que otra vena se hinchara sobre su frente. Hizo un puchero, esperando la negativa de la mujer para poder interrumpirla, de nuevo.

—Naruto, no puedes-

—¡No puedo dejar a Sakura-chan con ellos! —habló más alto, señalando a los dos hombres despectivamente—. ¡Y quiero saber qué pasa con Gaara!

Una tercera vena adornó la hinchada frente de la mayor, por lo que apretó su otro puño y apretó los párpados, conteniéndose de sacar al ninja a patadas. Sai esbozó una falsa sonrisa, mientras que Shikamaru se encontraba meditabundo, ajeno a la discusión; Sakura estaba preocupada por su amigo, si no hacía algo por detener a Naruto en su insistencia, seguramente tendría que visitarlo al hospital unos días después, o peor aún, tener que curarlo ella misma.

—Oye, si Tsunade-sama dijo que-

—Partirán en media hora —el interrumpir se estaba volviendo rutinario. Tsunade suspiró—, vayan a alistarse. Arsenal, medicamento, lo que necesiten. Recuerden que el enemigo puede rondar cerca... Y explíquenle la misión a Naruto, no estoy de humor para repetirla dos veces.

—¡Sí! —exclamó eufórico el rubio—. Abuela Tsunade, es usted la mejor.

Con un bufido de resignación por parte de Sakura y un asentimiento por parte de sus compañeros, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida y, por ende, separándose con rumbo hacia sus hogares y equiparse para la misión. Kunais, Shuriken y herramientas de combate fueron lo necesario para los miembros del equipo, que se encaminarían hacia Suna.

Pasada la media hora, los cuatro se encontraron en las puertas de la aldea, preparados para partir lo más pronto posible. No obstante, tras un poste se encontraba escondida Hinata, observando cómo su amado rubiose alejaba en compañía de la pelirrosa, quien lo golpeaba de vez en cuando; sonrojada, caminó hasta las afueras de la aldea cuando se aseguró de que los ninjas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Quería ser ella la que ocupara el lugar de Haruno y de una vez confesar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la rama de un árbol. Una silueta masculina se encontraba de cuclillas, mirando el largo cabello que ahora tenía la chica y su rostro sonrojado. Sonrió para sí mismo, con un pensamiento que hizo manifestar con su profunda voz:

—Definitivamente has cambiado bastante, Hyuuga Hinata.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Sé que no debería escribir algo nuevo sin terminar lo anterior, pero la idea me surgió y aquí estoy, publicándola._

 _Quiero aclarar que este no es un fic NaruSaku ni NaruHina, pero como estoy adaptando la historia a la obra de Kishimoto, no me queda más que hacer. Lo que sí digo es que, sí habrá parejas, aunque con un desarrollo un poco lento, pero muy hermoso._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y si fue así, háganmelo saber. Y si no, también, que sus críticas me ayudan mucho._

 ** _P.D:_** _Si no han leído "Pasión de Estocolmo", pasen a leerla, es gratis. Es un fic SasuHina en un universo alternativo._

 _Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo. (\•3•)/_


	2. I: Reencuentro peligroso

_**Capítulo dedicado a Blossom Komatsu:** Nena, sé que te encanta la pareja SasoSaku tanto como a mí. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo._

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene leves alteraciones del manga original.

 **Post Data:** Si no eres fan de las parejas SasuHina y SasoSaku, dale una oportunidad a la historia y quédate hasta el final del capítulo, podrías cambiar de opinión; si ya amas a estas parejas, lo harás aún más. ❤

 **Anteriormente:** _Temari, hermana mayor del Kazekage, ha desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro; se le ha visto por última vez en compañía de dos miembros de Akatsuki: Deidara y Sasori, quienes le han propuesto un misterioso trato. Desde ese entonces, nada se ha sabido de su paradero y Suna ha pedido ayuda a Konoha para encontrarla. La quinta Hokage acepta la urgente petición, enviando a un equipo de ninjas conformado por: Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, que parten de inmediato hacia la aldea de la Arena. Mientras tanto, un misterioso individuo espía a Hinata desde las afueras de la aldea, pero, ¿quién es ese sujeto?_

* * *

 ** _·_**

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _ **"Reencuentro peligroso"**_

 _ **·**_

* * *

El equipo conformado por los cuatro ninjas de la Hoja se movía a gran velocidad a través de la espesura del bosque, con dirección a Sunagakure. El viaje transcurría silencioso, siendo tan sólo el ruido de su andar el que ocupaba su atención; el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, sin embargo, ellos no parecían dar indicios de detenerse a descansar, mucho menos el moreno de la coleta.

Si bien, Naruto había hecho el intento de romper el silencio y entablar una conversación con alguno de sus compañeros, fue ignorado olímpicamente por cada uno de ellos. Ni siquiera se tomaron la delicadeza de informarle la misión a la que irían, por lo que el rubio no tenía conocimiento alguno de la situación actual. Rendido, decidió enfocar su vista al frente de nuevo, soltando un bufido molesto.

Tanto Sakura como Shikamaru se encontraban totalmente ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos y, Sai no era un chico de muchas palabras, por lo que tampoco dirigía su palabra hacia el rubio; además, sabía de antemano que la conversación se saldría de lo habitual y terminaría con una discusión acerca del _pequeño_ miembro sexual de su compañero, así que sólo se limitó a seguir sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Debemos parar —soltó de repente el pálido chico, deteniéndose en el acto—. Está anocheciendo, debemos recuperar energías y descansar aquí.

—¿Anocheciendo? —preguntó Sakura, incrédula.

Observaron el cielo, que ahora tenía matices naranjas y rojos; Shikamaru asintió, dándole la razón a Sai, mientras que la pelirrosa se quedó un momento más en su lugar, sin moverse un milímetro. Se sintió confusa al ver de nuevo hacia el cielo, ella recordaba haberlo visto hacía tan sólo diez minutos y podía jurar que aún no pasaba de medio día; ahora, dedujo que se encontraba demasiado sumida en sus recuerdos como para prestar atención al tiempo actual.

Naruto no ignoró el comportamiento de su compañera, pero decidió no abrumarla con preguntas. Presentía que el tema que rondaba en su cabeza era el mismo Uchiha Sasuke, con quien se habían encontrado un par de días atrás. La conocía bastante y, cuando se tocaba aquel tema, la depresión en ella volvía cada vez más latente y le era cada vez más difícil hacerla olvidarlo.

Sin embargo, aún estaba preocupado por ella y temía que no sólo fuera el tema del Uchiha en el que estuviese pensando. Es más no le parecía certero que ahora mismo estuviera pensando en él, pues, a veces le daba la impresión de que sonreía e incluso, se sonrojaba.

—La misión consiste en subsidiar a la aldea de la Arena —para la sorpresa de todos, Shikamaru rompió el silencio—. Tema... La hermana mayor del Kazekage ha desaparecido sin dejar huella. Se sospecha que fue un secuestro y, peor aún, ellos creen que hemos sido nosotros, la aldea de la Hoja. Y si esto sigue así, no dudarán en deshacer el tratado de paz que tienen con nosotros.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —el rubio se apresuró a hablar—. Gaara no pensaría eso, él no es así.

—Lastimosamente todo apunta hacia nosotros, Naruto —Sakura hizo uso de la palabra—. Él no desconfía de nadie, pero si no le damos una explicación pronta, los motivos lo harán dudar.

—Estimo que mañana llegaremos después del medio día —reflexionó Sai, entrando a la conversación—. Debemos preparar un argumento convincente.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dedicándose a pensar en alguna estrategia para convencer a la gente de la Arena, así como para encontrar a la desaparecida; de vez en cuando alguien opinaba, siendo apoyado y refutado con más criterios, propios de cada uno. Sin embargo la única que no hacía uso del lenguaje era Sakura, que sólo se limitaba a responder afirmativamente cuando alguno de sus compañeros le preguntaba su parecer.

No sabía porqué, pero sin duda algo le inquietaba y saboteaba sus pensamientos racionales; le carcomía el cerebro la angustia de haber dejado pasar algo importante, todo desde la fiera batalla que aún dominaba sus recuerdos. Akasuna no Sasori abarcaba sus más frescos recuerdos con una de sus frases dichas:

 _«Las mujeres tienden a hacer cosas estúpidas... »_

Sí, tal vez tenía razón de alguna manera, ella era un claro ejemplo de ello. Saber que Sasuke la odiaba a tal punto de quererla muerta era un golpe muy duro, pero otra cosa muy diferente era insistirse a sí misma que, quizás, él cambiaría de opinión. No sólo discernir de su sed de venganza, sino también de darse la oportunidad de corresponder a los sentimientos que ella no dudaba en manifestar. Que ilusa era.

—¡Sakura-chan! —el grito ensordecedor de Naruto sobre su oreja la hizo pegar un Respingo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota? —encaró, empleando el mismo tono de voz—. No grites como un loco, ¡no estoy sorda!

Shikamaru y Sai observaron en silencio a su compañera, con una gota de sudor sobre su frente. En realidad, Naruto sólo la estaba llamando para que probara un bocado del ramen que estaba degustando y lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones, pero ella parecía ni escucharlo. Decidieron que, lo mejor era no interferir si no querían terminar como el rubio que ahora se encontraba a sus pies, con un gran chichón en la cabeza y totalmente noqueado.

—Lo siento, no estoy de humor para pensar en nada —masculló entre dientes, levantándose de su sitio—. Iré a revisar el perímetro.

Con esas palabras, emprendió camino hasta perderse de la vista de ambos jóvenes y un atolondrado rubio plantado sobre el suelo; caminó a paso lento y con desgano, miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, que ahora había adquirido un tono azul rey, además de ser adornado por las millones de estrellas brillantes.

Se detuvo en seco emitiento un suspiro pesado. Su impaciencia la dominaba cada vez más y no podía luchar contra ella, no quería. Eso significaría retroceder el tiempo en su cabeza una vez más y encontrarse con aquel desagradable recuerdo.

Él.

O tal vez, ellos.

No sabía con exactitud cuál recuerdo era más fuerte y difícil: Sasuke o... Sasori.

El primero, le provocaba una sensación de angustia y decepción. Cuando lo vio, supuso que mostraría una pizca de arrepentimiento hacia ellos, sus amigos; creyó fervientemente que cuando la mirara de nuevo, pensara diferente hacia ella y notara su cambio, tanto física como mentalmente. No se esperaba el cruel rechazo por parte del Uchiha, por más preparada que estuviese, de nuevo le había roto el corazón con su insensibilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni ella misma se hacía la idea de haber cambiado en todo ese tiempo de no verlo, seguía siendo la misma Sakura ingenua y enamorada de un hombre que no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto por ella.

Por otro lado, estaba él, Akasuna no Sasori. El criminal, miembro de la organización más temida, Akatsuki; el pelirrojo que había luchado contra ella y la abuela Chiyo un par de semanas atrás. Recordaba su mirada, aquellos orbes pardos que la miraban con intensidad en todo momento, junto a la sutil sonrisa cuando llegaba a herirla. Ese sujeto era tan extraño que, no podía decir si en realidad había sido un humano alguna vez.

Un escalofrío la invadió.

Él estaba muerto, así que ese dilema ya no importaba. Al menos eso quería pensar. Ella lo había visto morir a manos de su abuela, por lo que debería estar ardiendo en el infierno, pagando por sus actos. Sí, eso era. No debía estar tan preocupada por ese maldito presentimiento de que aún seguía vivo.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué había intentado salvarle la vida?

Una vez más, aquella tormentosa alusión de los hechos se hizo presente, en en justo momento en el que ella, junto a Chiyo, estaban dispuestas a marcharse y seguir a Naruto, después de la pelea en donde salieron victoriosas. En ese momento, ella no supo porqué, pero, con la excusa de asegurar sus heridas, pidió a la anciana que se adelantara en el camino, le aseguró que iría detrás de ella; así que se quedó ahí, observando una vez más a la marioneta sin vida del que había sido su oponente más fuerte.

Rememorando sus acciones cuando estuvo a punto de enterrar sobre su cuerpo la espada por segunda vez y deteniéndose inesperadamente para ser asesinado por sus propios padres, las primeras marionetas de su creación, vio en él algo más que no era su deseo de matarla, ni a ella ni a su abuela. Pero aquello era algo incierto. Sasori era el tipo de seres que no tenía sentimientos, ni siquiera tenía tacto.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, lo que la llevó a recordar la parte más importante y tortuosa de sus pensamientos: había intentado salvarlo de la muerte. Claro, sin éxito alguno. Había retirado las espadas que atravesaban el núcleo de la marioneta sin vida y las arrojó lejos, procediendo a juntar sus propias manos y envolverlas en chakra curativo, dispuesta a sanar las heridas y detener la leve hemorragia que el cilindro desprendía; las heridas sanaron y la sangre dejó de brotar, por lo que siguió con limpiar el veneno que había sido suministrado a esa pequeña parte. Era fácil, ya que no era mucho tejido el que debía limpiar. No obstante, aún quedarían restos de veneno que él mismo debería tratar.

Por un momento, deseó que sus ojos se abrieran y la miraran con asombro, ira o desprecio, que se levantara y tratara de ahorcarla con sus frías manos o por lo menos, que intentara pelear de nuevo, sin embargo, no reaccionó y tampoco daba indicios de hacerlo. ¿A quién engañaba? Él estaba muerto y ella no lo reviviría.

Por pura inercia, levantó una de sus manos y la acercó al rostro del marionetista, tomando su mejilla y limpiando con el pulgar, los restos de sangre que quedaban en las comisuras de sus labios; lo miró una vez más, convenciéndose a sí misma que era un alivio que éste no despertara nunca más. El mundo tendría una amenaza menos que atender.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a la realidad, más tranquila por lo reflexionado. No tenía nada que temer o por lo cual angustiarse, el tema de Sasuke lo resolvería junto a Naruto y, el ex miembro de Akatsuki ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! —se animó a sí misma—. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ese maldito criminal ya está-

—Muerto y muy lejos de aquí.

Esa voz la hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva. La conocía perfectamente, ¿cómo olvidarla? Le pertenecía al más reciente dueño de sus pesadillas, estaba segura. Su espalda se tensó, sentía su presencia a escasos metros de ella, detrás de su cuerpo. Aquella profunda voz resonó en sus tímpanos en los próximos minutos, mismos que se hundieron en un silencio sepulcral. No quería voltear, no podía. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado rígido como para mover un solo dedo.

—Eso es lo que creías... Eso era lo que yo creía.

De nuevo se atrevió a hablar, recordándole que estaba ahí detrás de ella y que no había sido ningún producto de su imaginación. No podía observarlo, pero intuyó que se encontraba con una sutil sonrisa en forma de diversión; tampoco sintió ningún movimiento, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba inmutable.

Sin embargo, aquella frase logró descolocarla. No era posible que él estuviera vivo, a no ser que en realidad ella sí lo hubiera revivido. Él mismo lo dijo, ni él creía estar vivo.

No. No podía ser cierto y mucho menos podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Una idea se cruzó por la mente de la kunoichi: se concentró lo más que pudo y realizó varios sellos con las manos.

—¡Dispersión!

Debió de haber caído en una especie de genjutsu, eso explicaba la voz del pelirrojo en su cabeza, no podía ser otra cosa mas que eso. Sonrió aliviada después de no escuchar movimiento alguno, no obstante, su alivio duró poco.

—Es inútil. Esto es real. Yo soy real.

Su corazón dio un vuelco acelerado, se quedó sin aliento después de escuchar aquellas palabras. No quería girar su rostro para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, él estaba ahí, pero su instinto fue mas fuerte, por lo que, armándose de valor se giró sobre sus propios talones en dirección de donde provenía esa aterradora voz.

En efecto, ahí estaba él. Tan inexpresivo como lo recordaba, con la mirada fija hacia el jade de sus ojos y el ligero ceño fruncido que la hacía aterrorizarse cada vez más. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la temible capa de nubes rojas que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, exceptuando su cabeza; aunque ya sabía de antemano lo que esa horrenda prenda ocultaba: un cuerpo de marioneta con múltiples armas.

—¿Q-qué es lo que-?

—Respuestas —se apresuró a interrumpirla, sin despegar su vista de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, activando su sentido de alerta. Era demasiado extraño que el tipo quisiera respuestas de ella y, peor aún, que aún no hubiera intentado atentar en su contra. Una capa de sudor frío adornó su amplia frente; tragó grueso, sintiendo la paciencia del marionetista agotarse, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo. Una de sus manos se escabulló hasta su cadera, en donde equipaba su armamento; lentamente sacó un kunai, dispuesta a lanzarlo hacia su núcleo, del cual ya tenía conocimiento de su ubicación.

No pudo culminar el acto, ya que Sasori se le adelantó y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro; tomó con maestría la muñeca de la chica y tronó sus nervios con brusquedad, haciéndola soltar el arma junto a un agudo chillido de dolor; posteriormente, la inmovilizó, tomándola de ambas manos con una de las suyas por sobre su cabeza, estampándole en el árbol más cercano a ellos y recogió el kunai del suelo con sus hilos de chakra, colocándolo sobre su cuello en una amenaza de cortar su yugular.

—No hagas una tontería —gruñó, paralizándola de miedo con su cercanía—. O te mueres aquí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres? —a diferencia de la primera vez que se lo cuestionó, ahora parecía temblar menos las palabras.

—¿No es obvio? —el marionetista ejerció más presión sobre sus delicadas manos—. Aquí la pregunta sería, ¿qué pretendías al salvarme la vida? ¿Acaso pensabas que con eso me sentiría culpable, o que me arrepentiría de todo lo que hice?

Sakura no respondió. Se encontraba dentro de una marea de sensaciones que no la hacían pensar con claridad o asimilar cada una de las preguntas que el pelirrojo le había escupido. Entre abrió los labios, queriendo responder de la misma manera en que él le hablaba, mas sin embargo, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, formando un nudo que le hacía cada vez más imposible, siquiera balbucear algo coherente.

—Perdiste tu tiempo al pensar en algo así —el pelirrojo entornó los ojos con fiereza—. Y ahora, por tus estupideces, estás a mi merced... Vulnerable a una muerte inminente.

—No te tengo miedo —espetó ella, tratando de sonar convincente—. Ya te derroté una vez, puedo hacerlo ahora.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, haciendo remover incómodo el cuerpo de Sakura. Se acercó más a ella, hasta rozar la punta de su nariz contra la de ella, acto que logró paralizarla.

—Yo veo otra reacción en ti, mocosa —susurró sin alejarse un solo milímetro—. Y déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien me salvó de morir, cuando yo así lo quería... ¿Por qué, ah? —gruñó—. ¿Por qué esa maldita necedad de creer que cambiaría?

—¿T-tú me... Escuchaste?

Por supuesto que la había escuchado. Él sólo fingía estar muerto mientras ella lo curaba y por ende, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho con respecto a su decisión. Se abofeteó mentalmente, debía guardarse aquellos pensamientos en su interior la próxima vez que abriera la boca.

—Eres una niña estúpida —continuó él, sin escucharla—. Tu concepto de arte no es más que una tontería. ¿Que el arte eterno se encuentra dentro de nosotros mismos? ¡No sabes lo que dices!

Esta vez fue Sakura quien gruñó, y, haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo que parecía haber bajado la guardia; logró liberarse del agarre con un arrebato de energía, a la vez que pateaba su estómago, arrojándolo lejos de su alcance.

Sasori se estrelló contra el árbol más cercano, derribándolo por completo; cuando se levantó, miró de nuevo a la kunoichi, pero esta vez más cabreado. Sakura no se quedó atrás y le sostuvo la mirada, no iba a flaquear ante el vago pensamiento de que la criatura que tenía enfrente, aún poseía una parte humana. No. Él era un monstruo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —escupió irritada—. No eres más que una abominación sin sentimientos, un maldito monstruo que no ve más allá de su estupida ambición, escoria inservible. ¿Decidir morir de un momento a otro? Que patético... Ahora veo porqué no has encontrado el verdadero sentido del _arte._

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes con fuerza, furioso porque ella hubiera enfatizado una palabra que no debía estar en sus labios. Esa niña se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso y parecía no temer a ello. No iba a permitir que le diera sermones acerca de un tema que, a simple vista notaba no entender ni mucho menos, iba a tolerar que se quisiera sentir superior a él. Era tan sólo una mocosa insolente.

Quería matarla, cortarle el cuello y verla desangrarse, para luego sacarle los órganos y convertirla en una marioneta. Lo deseó desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Le molestaba su presencia y más aún, el atrevimiento que se estaba tomando al usar ese tono de voz con él... ¿Acaso ya había olvidado que se encontraba con el ser que casi la mataba? Esa maldita sin duda pagaría por cada una de sus palabras.

Pero no ahora. Debía serenarse y terminar con el objetivo principal por el que la había ido a buscar; sabía que su compañero Deidara se encontraba entreteniendo al portador del Kyuubi y a sus compañeros, pero aún no era el momento de capturarlo. El plan era que el Jinchuriki se presentara ante ellos, por voluntad propia.

—Sabaku no Temari no volverá. Pierden su tiempo al buscarla.

—Eso no lo decides tú —contrarió sin un ápice de cobardía—. Y ahora que lo mencionas, gracias por la información. El Kazekage-sama se pondrá furioso cuando se entere dónde está Temari-san.

Sasori relajó su postura y facciones. Ella intentaba persuadirlo hasta hacerlo enfadar, hecho que claramente la convertía en una tonta. Adoptó de nuevo el semblante inexpresivo que lo caracterizaba, quedándose en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente habló:

—Aún no es el momento.

—¿De qué rayos-?

—No me hagas esperar por una respuesta —interrumpió demandante—, y espero que sea lo suficientemente contundente.

Dicho eso, desapareció de la vista de Haruno, dejándola totalmente perpleja en su lugar, sin siquiera parpadear. De acuerdo, eso había sido bastante extraño. El Akasuna no tenía intenciones de pelear ni mucho menos de matarla, pero, ¿a qué había ido entonces?

Una chispa de cordura pegó de lleno en su cerebro, alertándola de inmediato; no iba por ella, estaba segura de que su objetivo siempre había sido Naruto. Sasori solamente la había distraído mientras alguno de sus compañeros se encargaba del rubio, porque tenía conocimiento de que esa organización siempre se movía en parejas.

No esperó un momento más y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el lugar donde había dejado a sus compañeros de equipo con rapidez; sin embargo, fue derribada por alguien en plena carrera. Era el rubio que se abalanzó sobre ella en un intento de abrazarla mientras espetaba incoherencias con un ritmo inteligible. Justo cuando los dos miembros restantes se acercaron, Sakura pudo apartar a su amigo de un golpe que le provocó otro chichón en la cabeza.

Según ellos, habían escuchado un estruendo en su dirección y habían decidido ir a revisar, pero un miembro de Akatsuki los interceptó y les hizo un bombardeo de insinuaciones sin sentido.

—¡Sakura-chan! —fue lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No respondió, su mente divagaba en otro lugar.

Él, Akasuna no Sasori.

¿Realmente había sido ella quien lo dejó con vida?

Si era así... No se lo perdonaría.

...

* * *

El amanecer había llegado y con él, la brisa fresca acompañada del rocío matutino; los pájaros cantaban en coro, mientras que las flores se abrían al paso del alba; el olor a comida comenzaba a inundar los establecimientos de comida que abrían sus puertas al público hambriento, a la vez que las labores de las personas trabajadoras en carpintería o construcción se reanudaban desde el anterior día.

Hyuuga Hinata hacía la misma actividad que venía haciendo un tiempo atrás: pararse a las puertas de la aldea, mirando hacia el horizonte y reflexionando sobre su vida. Aquello se había vuelto algo rutinario, por lo que últimamente ya no tenía idea de lo que pensaba. A veces se sentaba en medio del camino, obstruyendo el paso a los posibles visitantes, y otras simplemente se quedaba recargada sobre el amplio umbral, dejando su mente en blanco.

Hoy era una de esas veces en las que salía a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la aldea, mirando de un lado a otro el extenso y verdoso paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía. Hubiera deseado acompañar a Naruto en su misión, pero siendo sincera, sabía que su nerviosismo al acercarse a él se haría presente, desmayándose cada vez que lo tendría cerca. Aunque también envidiaba un poco a Sakura y a su vez la admiraba; aquella kunoichi sí que sabía mantener controlados a sus compañeros; era increíblemente fuerte y valiente, bonita, demasiado; sabía lo que quería y se empeñaba por conseguirlo; la chica de la que Naruto estaba enamorado.

Se maldijo mentalmente, deteniendo su andar. Ella no podía, no debía añorar nada de lo que Haruno tuviera o lograra, por el simple hecho de que la pelirrosa se ganaba a pulso todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. No dudaba que incluso Uchiha Sasuke ya hubiera caído ante su perseverancia.

Continuó meditando en silencio, sin reparar que alguien la observaba desde la lejanía de un árbol. Una figura masculina que no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que la chica realizaba, así como las gesticulaciones que su rostro mostraba cuando hacía ademanes de pensar algo con empeño.

—Seguro es el idiota ese...

Uchiha Sasuke automáticamente pensó en su ex amigo y rival: Uzumaki Naruto. Seguramente era la persona que acaparaba los pensamientos de la chica del clan Hyuuga, como siempre daba a notar. Era increíble que el rubio fuera tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la pobre, cuando ésta no lo ocultaba demasiado bien.

Él nunca se había interesado en las mujeres, debido a su necesidad de venganza. Es más, lo creía algo absurdo y sustancial; sin embargo, no negaba que la portadora del Byakugan le parecía algo interesante: desde sus rasgos faciales hasta la manera en la que se sonrojaba, a pesar de ser Naruto la causa de su sonrojo; ahora no ignoraba lo bella que se había vuelto después de no verla por tanto tiempo. Era toda una adolescente en desarrollo que cualquier hombre desearía tener.

Incluso él... Si no tuviera prioridades.

Tenía que hacerlo. Acercarse a ella y mirarla a los ojos. Debía ver cuánto había madurado, no sólo físicamente, sino también psicológica, mental y espiritualmente. Su instinto se sobreponía ante su raciocinio y eso no le agradaba, no obstante, la complacencia de ver la expresión en el rostro femenino de sorpresa era un deseo momentáneo que se daría el lujo de obtener.

Hubiera logrado su cometido de posarse frente a ella de no haber sido porque alguien se le adelantó. Recordaba haber visto a aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello dorado atado en cuatro coletas, era la ninja de la arena. Desconcertado, se acercó un poco más hasta poder escuchar y observar con más claridad, porque, el rostro de Hinata denotaba total perplejidad ante la presencia de la mujer.

—¡Temari-san, estás bien! Todos han estado preocupados por ti, buscándote.

—Pierden su tiempo —escuchó a la rubia decir—. Sólo estoy aquí para buscar a Hyuuga Hinata.

La aludida parpadeó confundida. Temari no la reconoció, o al menos eso pensaba Hinata en primer momento. Después, recordó que la rubia la había saludado en su última instancia en Konoha y la había llamado por su nombre. Tal vez no la hubiera reconocido, pero un sentimiento de sospecha se hizo presente al ver su verdosa mirada, seria. Parecía estar molestándose.

—Temari-san... Yo soy Hinata, ¿acaso no me reconoces?

La rubia se tomó un tiempo para escudriñirla con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en sus perlados ojos llenos de intriga. Soltó un bufido y esbozó una sonrisa forzada, admitiendo su error en silencio.

—Que descuidada soy. No cualquier chica es portadora del Byakugan.

Temari procedió a sacar un pequeño pergamino del interior de la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo. Lo extendió para que Hinata lo tomara y, cuando lo hizo, sonrió de medio lado, mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Desde que había llegado lo vio espiándolas.

—Esto es para ti —señaló el objeto con el dedo índice—. Tú decidirás si quieres entregarlo a alguien más, informarles o quedarte callada... Te aseguro que hay información muy importante.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —cuestionó Hinata incrédula—. Vamos, debemos avisar que apareciste y-

Tomó la mano de la rubia mientras hablaba, sin embargo, fue interrumpida con un movimiento brusco por parte de ésta para zafarse del agarre. La miró consternada, sabía que aquella mirada verdosa era fiera y afilada, pero esta vez no era ni la sombra de lo que sus ojos desprendían. Parecía odiarla, querer asesinarla con tan sólo mirarla, no sabía con exactitud.

—No pondré un pie en esa asquerosa aldea, ni en Suna —replicó Temari con sorna.

—Pero Temari-san, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—He encontrado una vida mejor, lejos de todo —la rubia arrastró las palabras con pesadez—. No quiero verlos, no deseo topármelos.

—No entiendo.

—No necesitas entenderlo, Hyuuga Hinata —respondió, mirando a la confundida chica—. Sé que pronto pensarás igual que yo y te alejarás de esta aldea de mierda.

Dichas esas palabras, Temari dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí dejando a una Hinata con la boca abierta de la impresión. En ese momento supo que había causado en ella una gran confusión, por lo que detuvo en seco sus pasos, mirándola por sobre sus hombros.

—Te recomiendo leer el contenido del pergamino... A solas.

Terminada la frase salió corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose tanto de la vista de Hinata como la de Sasuke. Él, al igual que Hyuuga se quedó pensativo, aquella mujer estaba extraña. No tenía que ser muy inteligente o conocerla del todo para darse cuenta de que algo raro andaba en ella y tenía intenciones de arrastrar a Hinata en sus planes. No obstante, a Sasuke le daba igual ese tema, así que ignoraría lo que vio.

Mientras tanto, una dudosa Hinata titubeó nerviosa, mirando el objeto entre sus manos. Tal vez no debería leerlo sin antes haberlo consultado por la Hokage, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Lo abrió y leyó, quedándose en silencio por el poco contenido del papel. Si no mal recordaba, Temari le había dicho que contenía información muy importante, pero aquello parecía más bien una pequeña nota de despedida bastante extraña:

 _"¿Intentar buscarme? ¡NO volveré!"_

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Antes que nada, quiero hacerles un anuncio:_

 _Como la introducción principal es la desaparición de las mujeres por parte de Akatsuki, he decidido hacer más de una pareja, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Pero eso no es todo, últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención la pareja ItaHina y la pareja GaaSaku me encanta, por lo que se me ha hecho sumamente atractiva la idea de hacer un SasuHinaIta y un SasoSakuGaa en esta historia. Obviamente quiero la opinión de los lectores para desarrollar ambas parejas como lo tengo planeado, así que: ¿Qué pareja les gusta más?_

 _•SasuHina o ItaHina_

 _•SasoSaku o GaaSaku_

 _Pueden elegir, les aseguro que tomaré todas y cada una de sus opiniones para desarrollar las parejas en el transcurso y dar inclinación por una u otra durante el desarrollo de la historia. Sólo tengan en cuenta que, las parejas que sean elegidas antes de comenzar el clímax, llevarán un poco más de presión y confusión._

 _Me encantaría que tomaran en cuenta mi petición y votaran por la pareja que más les guste. ⭐_

 _Ahora sí, agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _Laliasd_**

 ** _Blossom Komatsu_**

 ** _mikudai_**

 ** _26Kaori-San_**

 ** _lukempires_**

 ** _Azulkg_**

 ** _Lady Yuki_**

 ** _NaLu23_**

 _Por sus hermosos reviews, así como a todas las personas que han marcado esta historia en sus favoritos o la han a seguir. Espero que les siga gustando._

 _Y ya saben, si existe una duda, crítica o comentario, pueden dejar un review. Me encanta leer sus opiniones para poder mejorar como escritora. Son una gran motivación para seguir continuando con mis historias._

 ** _P.D:_** _No se olviden de leer **Pasión de Estocolmo** Historia SasuHina en Universo Alternativo._

 _Sin más que agregar, hasta el próximo capítulo. (\•3•)/_


	3. II: Interés apodíctico

**Nota:** Si no eres fan de las parejas SasuHina y SasoSaku, dale una oportunidad a esta historia y quédate hasta el final del capítulo, podrías cambiar de opinión; si ya amas a estas parejas, lo harás aún más. ❤

 **Anteriormente:** _El equipo proveniente de Konoha se dirigía a la Suna, tras la urgente petición del Kazekage. En su camino, Sakura se topó con Akasuna no Sasori, quien, después de exigir cuentas con la chica sobre su acto de caridad de dejarlo con vida, le advierte que no sería la última vez que la buscaría, dejándola con incógnitas formuladas acerca de sus posibles propósitos y las propias acciones pasadas; mientras que a las afueras de Konoha, Temari fue en búsqueda de Hyuuga Hinata, dejándole una nota con cuatro palabras sumamente sospechosa. A la vez, Sasuke escucha la conversación entre ambas chicas, llegando a la conclusión de que Hinata sería arrastrada en los planes de Temari... Lo que él no sabe, es que también son los planes de Akatsuki._

* * *

 **•**

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _ **"Interés apodíctico"**_

 _ **•**_

* * *

 _ **–1–**_

El equipo de rastreo se adentró en el espeso bosque, en dirección a donde Hinata les indicaba; Kakashi al frente, seguido por Ino, Hinata y Kiba. El objetivo era encontrar a la rubia proveniente de Suna e interrogarla hasta que dijera la verdad de su repentino cambio, devolverla a su aldea y arreglar las inquietudes, tanto del Kazekage, como de sus hombres.

Según la chica del clan Hyuuga, no podía haber ido demasiado lejos, ya que, en cuanto desapareció de su vista, la azabache corrió a dar aviso a la Hokage y partieron de inmediato. Era una misión sencilla, pues, Temari no representaba ningún peligro para ellos, no por ser débil -ella era una mujer increíblemente fuerte y habilidosa-, sino porque era de las personas más sensatas e inteligentes con la que podían hablar sin recurrir a la violencia.

—Estamos cerca —alertó Kiba—. Puedo percibir un olor, algo distante, pero nos acercamos rápidamente.

Akamaru ladró, dándole la razón al castaño. Kakashi asintió y aceleró el paso, por lo que a las chicas no les quedó de otra que igualar el paso; el de cabello plateado dio la orden a Hinata de usar su Byakugan cuando se acercaran unos metros más, por lo que ella obedeció; cuando el equipo se cercioró de que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia, algo alertó a Akamaru.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Kiba, sin embargo, cuando agudizó su sentido del olfato, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura—. Hay más de un olor. Son tres personas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ino, quien se había mantenido callada, tomó la palabra.

Kakashi miró a Hinata, indicando que comenzara a revisar la zona; ella accedió de inmediato y activó el Byakugan, mientras miraba a sus alrededores con suma atención. Al frente, no parecía haber ninguna presencia, a su izquierda tampoco. No obstante, cuando miró a su derecha, se quedó atónita. En efecto, no era una sola persona ni mucho menos era Temari.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —se apresuró a preguntar la rubia cuando vio el rostro de su compañera deformarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

—Akatsuki.

Esa única palabra sirvió para que todos miraran en la misma dirección qurque Hyuuga, preparados para el inminente ataque. No hubo un solo movimiento durante los próximos minutos, algo que les pareció bastante extraño.

—Hinata —llamó Kakashi—. ¿Qué apariencia tienen esos sujetos?

La chica no tuvo tiempo de responder, sintió una presencia detrás de ella que la paralizó al instante. Mucho más cuando la persona la tomó del cuello con sus grandes manos y colocó una espada de gran tamaño sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi fue sorprendido por una patada que lo mandó a volar tres metros de distancia; Kiba e Ino sólo pudieron observarlo caer, el movimiento había sido tan rápido que no lograron observar al atacante. Fue entonces que enfocaron su atención en Hinata, que aún era aprisionada por aquel sujeto.

—¿Es ella? —inquirió, mirándola temblar.

—Es una de ellas, pero no la que nos interesa _ahora._

La respuesta de su compañero provocó un escalofrío en Hinata. Ahora que lo observaba mejor, le recordaba a alguien... ¡Era tan obvio! Aquel sujeto de ojos aceitunados y grandes ojeras era casi idéntico al chico que Naruto buscaba desesperadamente, Uchiha Sasuke. El mismo hombre que había asesinado a su clan entero en tan sólo una noche y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro. No necesitaba conocerlo para darse cuenta de que él era el hermano de Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi se encontraba ahí, a unos escasos veinte centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos con una profundidad que en cualquier momento podía traspasar la suya y averiguar sus más profundos secretos. Hinata incluso llegó a pensar que había activado su Sharingan, sin embargo, las pupilas del hombre seguían igual, tan oscuras y hermosas a su vista.

—No intentes nada —Itachi miró al de cabello plateado.

—O la niña se muere —Kisame terminó la frase.

Itachi había visto a Kakashi escabullirse entre los árboles, con la intención de llegar hasta sus espaldas y distraer al espadachín con un ataque sorpresa. Kakashi se detuvo en cuanto Kisame habló, no quería poner en peligro a Hinata. La seriedad con la que hablaban, le decía al Hatake que no era una simple advertencia y que, de no hacer lo que decían los Akatsuki, la chica sufriría.

El Uchiha se acercó a su compañero, susurrando unas palabras en su oído que fueron inteligibles para los demás; posteriormente, el espadachín fijó su vista en algún punto del bosque, sonriendo de lado al localizar su objetivo. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la chica de larga cabellera rubia, por lo que siguió con la mirada lo que sea que había captado la atención del Akatsuki.

Y lo encontró... Más bien, _la_ encontró.

Ino se quedó en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que veía: Sabaku no Temari estaba ahí. De pie, a tan sólo unos escasos memetros de distancia; con una sonrisa burlona en su máximo esplendor, las manos en las caderas en una pose un tanto coqueta y la mirada fija en ella. La estaba retando, estaba segura.

Por su parte, Kakashi miraba con cautela a la rehén de ojos perla al frente suyo, formulando en su mente un sin fin de posibilidades para alejarla de los robustos brazos de Kisame y luchar limpiamente con Itachi. Era un alivio que el Uchiha aún no hubiera activado su Sharingan, pero a la vez era extraño. Ninguno de los Akatsuki daba indicios de iniciar una batalla en contra de ellos.

—Dejaremos esto para después —tras un momento de silencio, el renegado de Konoha habló.

Y así, miró a Kisame, quien de inmediato soltó a Hinata, captando las miradas recelosas e intrigadas de sus oponentes.

Cuando Kakashi se aseguró de que la chica de sangre Hyuuga estuvo lo suficientemente alejada del peligro, optó por lanzarse en un ataque, recubriendo su brazo con su chakra elemental del rayo.

 _Chidori._

El ataque dio contra el tronco de un árbol, que era el objeto más cercano a él, por lo menos un momento después de que los dos miembros de Akatsuki desaparecieran en una nube de humo y con ellos, el poder de su chakra del perímetro. Ni siquiera Kiba o Akamaru pudieron rastrear su olor.

Hinata tardó en reaccionar a la realidad. Sus pensamientos vagaban libres en lo que acababa de pasar, mejor dicho, en la persona que acababa de irse. Si bien, aquello había sido demasiado extraño por parte de los criminales de rango S, eso no era lo que inquietaba a la morena. Era _él._

El hermano de Sasuke la había mirado con profundidad en demasía, tanto que a ella le fue imposible apartar la vista de sus ojos negros, que mantenían un deje de curiosidad sobre ella. Por un momento, quiso seguirlo y hacer lo que Sasuke deseaba, matarlo; además, era su deber hacerlo, el libro Bingo lo marcaba como uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la época y se tenían órdenes de asesinarle en cuanto se lo encontraran.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Por ahora la misión era encontrar a Temari, y quedándose pensando no haría que la encontraran. Miró a Kakashi, quien la había estado llamando un par de veces junto a su compañero Kiba; paseó su vista por los alrededores y se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual su equipo la llamaba con insistencia.

—¡Ino-chan!

—¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? —regañó Kiba.

—Andando —dijo Kakashi, mientras comenzaba a caminar—. No debió ir muy lejos... _Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento_ —esto último lo dijo en un susurro, por lo que ninguno de sus compañeros lo escuchó.

...

* * *

 _ **–2–**_

Ino saltaba a toda velocidad, a través de los frondosos árboles. Por más que se arrepintiera de haber dejado atrás a su equipo sin siquiera consultarlo, no podía flaquear ante su objetivo: Temari.

Después de haberla visto burlarse en silencio de ella, la rubia proveniente de Suna emprendió su huída, sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar. Era por eso que la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, su instinto la obligó a hacerlo. Esa mujer no se burlaría de nuevo de ella.

Sin embargo, había algo que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, y eso era el aterrador atuendo que Temari portaba: una larga capa negra con nubes rojas adornándola. Ino temía lo peor en cuanto la extraña actitud de la Sabaku no, pero, si ella había decidido unirse a Akatsuki por voluntad propia, ahora eso la convertía automáticamente en una criminal, y por lo tanto, en una enemiga. Así que no debía dudar, después de todo, con ella sí podía pelear mano a mano.

—Les dejo el resto a ustedes, chicos.

Sonrió. Sabía que sus compañeros eran personas en las que podía confiar, que ellos se harían cargo de la pareja de criminales, por lo tanto, ella debía ocuparse de Temari. Nadie mejor que ella podía llevarla a la aldea para comenzar con el interrogatorio y responder a las dudas planteadas desde su desaparición.

Aceleró su andar, acercándose cada vez más a la chica delante de ella. Lo raro era que, parecía que quería ser alcanzada, porque cada vez reducía su velocidad. Hasta que se detuvo y bajó del árbol en el que se quedó, haciendo que Ino la imitara.

—Es irónico —comenzó a hablar Temari—. Eres bastante parecida a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. Presiento que se llevarán _muy bien._

Enfatizó las dos últimas palabras, provocando en Ino un escalofrío involuntario, debido a lo rasposa que había sonado su voz. De por sí, su tono de voz era temerario y poco femenino, ahora era mucho peor.

—¿Eres parte de Akatsuki? —la de ojos azules no dudó en preguntar—. ¿Ellos te están obligando? ¿Te amenazan?

La mujer del abanico no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada; cuando terminó de reír, escudriñó con la mirada su capa, la cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos y adentró una de sus manos en ella ante la atenta mirada de Ino; sacó un objeto y se lo mostró a la chica, dejándola con la boca entreabierta.

—E-eso quiere decir-

—¿Tú qué crees? —interrumpió a Ino, seria.

El objeto que Temari tenía entre sus manos era la banda de Suna que usualmente llevaba en la frente, con el símbolo rasgado por la mitad. Ahora que lo recordaba, Ino no la había visto con ninguna banda u objeto perteneciente a su aldea natal desde que la vio ese día. Inclusive su abanico no estaba con ella.

Aquello quería decir que Temari había desertado de Suna por voluntad propia, abandonando todo aquello que la atara a la aldea. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si mal no recordaba, ella era una de las personas que más quería ver caer a esa temida organización criminal. Asimismo, lucía un tanto diferente, no sabía en qué aspecto, pero esa mujer no era ni la sombra de aquella Temari, de la que Shikamaru hablaba tanto.

—¿Por qué? —las palabras salían de su boca por instinto—. ¿Por qué lo haces, ah? Todos te han estado buscando como locos, Shikamaru partió en tu búsqueda sin cesar desde que se enteró de tu desaparición, ¿es que acaso no te importa?

—Oh, ese idiota —habló Temari, con expresión aburrida—. Deja que te diga algo... Lo que hagan esas personas, me tiene sin cuidado. He decidido alejarme de ellos porque descubrí que todos son unos hipócritas, que sólo se preocupan por una cosa: ellos mismos —Ino no comprendía, su expresión lo indicaba. Temari continuó—: En Akatsuki las cosas son diferentes, fluyen como deberían hacerlo, viven con la libertad que todos deberíamos tener. Ahora comprendo las razones por las que son un grupo de mercenarios a los que todos quieren dar caza.

—¿Cuáles son esas razones? —cuestionó Ino, más relajada, pero aún alerta.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando vengas conmigo —la de ojos verdes sonrió de lado, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella—. Y si no lo haces por las buenas, tendré que convencerte por las malas.

Dicho aquello, desabrochó su capa hasta la mitad y sacó del interior dor abanicos de tamaño promedio, mucho más pequeños que el que usualmente cargaba. Eso le dio mala espina a Ino, que sólo podía analizarla con la mirada. ¿De verdad, era esa mujer Temari?

No sólo había cambiado la apariencia de su cabello, que ahora lo mantenía atado a dos coletas y el flequillo hacia su lado derecho; sus labios pintados de un suave color carmín; la vestimenta debajo de la capa consistía en un top que descubría uno de sus hombros, a la altura del ombligo y shorts que apenas cubrían sus vendadas piernas. Su armamento también había cambiado drásticamente y la de ojos azules no quería imaginarse cómo había cambiado su habilidad con esos abanicos.

Tragó grueso, colocándose en posición de pelea. No iba a titubear ante la nueva imagen de su objetivo. No. Le demostraría que ella era igual de fuerte y que la vencería.

—Te haré la pregunta una sola vez —advirtió la ahora miembro de Akatsuki—. ¿Vienes conmigo sin la necesidad de pelear, o prefieres ir conmigo a la fuerza?

...

* * *

 ** _–3–_**

Se ubicaba en su laboratorio, fabricando un nuevo veneno que sobrepasara el anterior, el cual ya tenía un antídoto. Mezclaba con maestría cada uno de los ingredientes de raros colores dentro de un matraz y esperaba impaciente por las diferentes reacciones que tenían cuando entraban en contacto con el oxígeno. Bufó con frustración al no obtener el resultado que deseaba y anotó en un papel sus observaciones.

Se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio de madera de roble, cansado de experimentar durante todo el día. La noche había hecho presencia desde hacía unas horas atrás y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no notó a la marioneta detrás de él: Hiruko.

 _Diablos._

Debía reparar esa marioneta lo antes posible. La idea de andar mostrando su verdadera identidad no le agradaba en lo más mínimo; sólo su abuela, los miembros de Akatsuki y la molesta chica de cabello rosado lo habían visto con su apariencia original y así deseaba que se quedara la situación. Temari, la nueva miembro, igual lo había conocido así, pero ella no importaba, estaba seguro de que ella ya no se acordaba de él.

Tenía tantas cosas en mente que eso le molestaba, él siempre había sido alguien ordenado y cuidadoso con sus actividades. Ahora se había convertido en un ser de mentalidad inestable y fracasado en cuanto a sus proyectos. Todo gracias a la chica que vio unos días atrás, con la que peleó a muerte y a pesar de eso, le salvó la vida.

Haruno... Haruno Sakura.

Esa mocosa -como él la llamaba- estaba presente en sus más recientes pensamientos, arañando la poca cordura que le quedaba; desde que la vio por primera vez, supo que se convertiría en un problema a la larga, que de no ser tratado, lo abochornaría en cada oportunidad que él tuviera libre.

Sí, era cierto que su color de cabello era bastante singular y podría catalogarse como una obra de arte, o que la voluntad que poseía parecía irreal, tanto que si era lo contrario, él mismo podría aprovechar para extraer cada parte de ella y convertirla en una pieza de arte eterno; no obstante, repudiaba el incesante pensamiento que ella tenía hacia la humanidad.

Cuando el fingía estar muerto y la chica le daba su sermón, pudo escuchar que veía en él algo más allá del odio y la ambición; lo perdonó, alegando que él era el primer oponente que veía arrepentirse en el último momento; y le dio las gracias por la información brindada de Orochimaru. Era una tonta. Bien le dejó claro que esa información era sólo un premio por haberlo derrotado.

—Maldita mocosa —gruñó, aumentando su frustración—. Debí haberte matado en ese momento.

Sasori se arrepentía enormemente de no haber hecho nada ese día. La dejó ir después de que que ella le retirara el veneno y limpiara la sangre, tanto de su núcleo, como de su rostro; la observó marcharse después de haber dicho que iría tras el hermano de Itachi, su compañero, y que esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Debió haber actuado en ese entonces, de esa manera, ahora la tendría en su colección de marionetas.

Pero no lo hizo. Y sabía la razón por la que desistió de esa idea.

Tal vez podía rescatar algo de aquella voluntad que la fémina poseía y hacer de esos sentimientos, algo eterno, que perdurara por el resto del tiempo. Esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos jade, era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que valía mucho. Tal vez le sacaría los ojos para conservar y atesorar esa virtud; y esa sonrisa triunfal cada vez que creía haber ganado, si bien, eso era algo efímero como el arte de Deidara, igual seguía siendo valioso al deleite del ojo humano.

Por último, su figura. Sasori había escudriñado con detalle cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, memorizando sus movimientos y reacciones. Aunque eso sonara bastante desquiciado, a él no le importaba, su delgada figura había captado su atención. Desde sus finos y delicados dedos con fuerza sobrehumana, hasta su espalda, que se erguía con miedo en reiteradas ocasiones, mucho más cuando él se acercaba.

Y ni hablar de sus caderas. Esa parte se había vuelto en su favorita para el pelirrojo y no era para menos, la había visto contornear sus caderas con lentitud cuando se alejaba de él, siendo un movimiento inconscientemente sensual, digno de llevarlo a su arte eterno. Sin duda alguna, esa niña se convertiría en su marioneta de belleza eterna.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta, en conjunto con una voz grave lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alguien lo llamaba, pero él no estaba de humor para atender a nadie. Más sin embargo, no le gustaba ser esperado por nadie, así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con pesar.

—Sasori-danna, tenemos a un nuevo miembro —Deidara le avisó con un tono jovial—. Es hora de-

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió molesto—. En cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Pero el rubio no se quedó conforme con aquella respuesta. Él sabía, o creía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. Por más reservado que éste fuera con sus inquietudes y disgustos, a él no lo engañaba. Podía jurar que sus arrebatamientos se debían a la chica de cabello rosado.

—Pronto estará aquí. Y podrás experimentar con aquello que aseguras ser eterno —profesó con un toque de diversión en su voz—. Quizás por fin comprendas que el arte es efímero.

—Sabes que eso no pasará nunca —el pelirrojo afirmó con seguridad—. Así como lo que pienso de lo efímero.

—Eso es verdad.

Con esas palabras dejó solo al marionetista, que de nuevo cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su mesa de experimentos, donde antes había dejado los recipientes con sus venenos fallidos; los recogió y tiró, de nada le servía guardarlos cuando sabía que tenía a una oponente experta en antídotos.

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo.

Maldecía cada segundo la existencia de aquella chiquilla entrometida, cada día que pasaba, se aferraba más a la idea de querer asesinarla, sacarle los órganos y meter dentro de ella un sin fin de armas letales. Todo con tal de que dejara de hablar y así él no pudiera escuchar su molesta y chillona voz.

Pese a que su mente divagaba en sus retorcidos planes, él se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio. No le gustaba que otros esperaran su presencia cuando era solicitada, por más que deseara no estar ahí, así como la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Después de todo, se trataba de la nueva miembro de la organización.

Con pasos lentos y acompasados, se encaminó a la sala en donde estaría la chica nueva, acompañada por Deidara y quizás el Uchiha y Pain o Konan. No le importaba, de igual manera él sólo iría a verla a ella, como era costumbre.

Efectivamente no se había equivocado. Ahí estaban ella, Deidara, Pain e Itachi, poniendo su atención en él. Frunció el ceño, odiaba ser observado sin discreción y mucho más cuando se trataba del portador del Sharingan. Se acercó a la chica que se hallaba a un lado de Pain en estado de inconsciencia; bufó, dándose cuenta al instante que era bastante parecida a su compañero rubio; lo miró de soslayo un momento para después fijar de nuevo su vista en ella.

—¡Es hermosa! —exclamó Deidara, captando la atención de los tres hombres—. Sólo espero que sus ojos sean azules. Me encantan los ojos azules.

Itachi suspiró y Sasori rodó los ojos, ambos hastiados por el comentario del rubio. Era evidente que a él le gustaban los ojos azules. Él mismo los tenía de ese color. El pelirrojo rogaba porque no se cumpliera el deseo de su compañero, de ser así, sería una versión femenina de él y ya tenía suficiente del artista de lo efímero.

—Será la compañera de Temari-san —informó Pain sin mirarlos—. Cuando despierte, quiero verla.

El de cabello naranja se retiró tras la frase dicha. Sasori la observó un momento más, estudiando sus facciones y las posibles opciones para trabajar con ella; dirigió su vista hacia Uchiha y éste sólo preguntó en silencio su duda.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Yamanaka —respondió Itachi, volviendo su vista al frente—. Yamanaka Ino.

—Esperen un momento —Deidara se inmiscuyó en la casi nula y poco amigable conversación—. He escuchado hablar del clan Yamanaka, son psíquicos o algo así.

—En efecto —afirmó el Uchiha, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—. Ella pertenece a un clan especializado en técnicas de control mental y que posee habilihabilidades sensoriales. Ten cuidado con ella —se dirigió a Sasori—. Podrías terminar en un juego mental.

—No cuestiones mi trabajo.

El siseo del marionetista fue lo último que se escuchó en la sala durante los próximos minutos. Ninguno de los tres hombres hablaba, provocando un tenso silencio que bien podía ser cortado con un cuchillo, pero parecía importarles poco. Cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos y así figuraban permanecer hasta que el pelirrojo terminara.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente y tanto el rubio como el azabache comenzaban a desesperarse, mientras Sasori continuaba sin siquiera prestarles atención. Además den lo que estaba haciendo, se mantenía meditabundo. Algo en esa rubia le decía que sería una pieza primordial no sólo para la organización, sino para su beneficio propio. No le cabía duda de que esa mujer tenía un lazo con Haruno, únicamente tenía que averiguar de qué tipo era.

Cuando hubo terminado, se separó de ella, capturando las miradas de ambos hombres a su alrededor; de nuevo arrugó el entrecejo. Ser el centro de atención lo hartaba cada vez más.

No hubo ninguna pregunta ni palabra, solamente esperaban por alguna reacción que hiciera la Yamanaka para poder proseguir con la siguiente parte. Sasori fulminó al par con la mirada, dando a relucir su molestia por dudar de la calidad de su trabajo. Él era Akasuna no Sasori, no podía fallar o equivocarse.

Entonces Ino se movió lentamente y comenzó a abrir los párpados con lentitud bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres; se colocó un brazo sobre su rostro y parpadeó con fuerza, asimilando la tenue luz que se colaba en sus retinas; cuando lo hizo, miró a todos lados, tratando de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba y los vio. Esos tres hombres, aunque muy apuestos, eran las personas más aterradoras que había visto en su vida.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Definitivamente eran los ojos más azules y hermosos que Deidara había visto.

...

* * *

 ** _–4–_**

Su entrenamiento llegaba a su fin y con él, un día menos en su estadía con aquel repugnante sujeto. Estaba por superarlo, podía jurarlo, y cuando eso sucediera, por fin sería libre de buscar a su hermano y cumplir con su venganza. Hasta había elegido ya a un equipo que le ayudara a facilitarle las cosas.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación con calma, aunque por dentro estuviera ansioso. Tan sólo unos cuantos entrenamientos más y mataría al que se hacía llamar su maestro, Orochimaru. La venganza cada vez la saboreaba más cercana y por ende, la victoria la veía más a su alcance. Nadie se interpondría en sus planes de asesinato, ni siquiera su antiguo equipo.

—Sasuke-kun —escuchó esa molesta voz a sus espaldas. Como odiaba ese sufijo—. Orochimaru-sama quiere verte. Ahora.

—Hmp.

El moreno se dio media vuelta y pasó por un costado de Kabuto, empujándolo a propósito con el hombro y alejándose en dirección a la habitación de Orochimaru. El hombre de los anteojos sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado, la actitud altanera y arrogante del Uchiha era algo difícil de tratar. Si no fuera porque era el futuro cuerpo de Orochimaru, ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke meditaba su próxima jugada. No sólo en contra del Sannin o Itachi, sino también de lo que haría después de terminar sus asuntos pendientes; de una cosa estaba seguro: a Konoha no volvería. Si bien, era cierto que echaba de menos a sus antiguos compañeros -mucho más a su mejor amigo-, también era cierto que, después de haberse comportado como lo hizo, no tenía ningún derecho de volverlos a ver. Tampoco le era muy de su agrado.

No se dio cuenta de que había llegado un par de minutos atrás y se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta. Resopló con fastidio, Orochimaru no era una persona que le gustara ver, únicamente lo hacía por su entrenamiento en búsqueda de más poder. A él lo repudiaba casi tanto como a Itachi.

Abrió sin delicadeza y entró, encontrándose con él recostado en su cama; caminó hasta quedar frente al viperino hombre, esperando que dijera algo.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun. Has mejorado bastante.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue directo al grano. No deseaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

Orochimaru cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba; Sasuke lo miraba impaciente, sabiendo que no era su desempeño lo que el mayor quería reconocer, ni mucho menos era su mejoría el tema del que quería hablar. Comenzó a golpear el piso con la punta de su sandalia, produciendo un ruido molesto a los oídos.

—Como verás, estos días no he podido moverme gracias a tu amigo —explicó el mayor con simpleza—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa afuera.

—Dilo ya —espetó Sasuke, cada vez más molesto—. No estoy para tus indirectas.

Las comisuras de los labios de Orochimaru se ensancharon al punto de mostrar parte de sus dientes. Se estaba divirtiendo con la poca paciencia que tenía el Uchiha.

—¿A dónde fuiste hace un par de días? —cuestionó sin más—. ¿Acaso es esa niña la razón?

Sasuke pegó un respingo casi imperceptible, pero que no pasó desapercibido para Orochimaru; arrugó el entrecejo, cada vez más irritado. ¿Acaso se había atrevido a seguirlo, o mandado a su perro faldero a espiarlo? Estaba rebasando los límites de lo que podía hacer, y él no permitiría que ese psicópata lo volviera a hacer.

Orochimaru no era tonto, eso lo sabía bien. El Sannin no permitiría que por causa de alguien más, sus planes se vieran afectados en lo más mínimo, mucho menos si era de Konoha. Antes de eso, buscaría a cualquiera que _perturbara_ la mente de su querido alumno para desaparecerlo.

Sin embargo, aquello era algo que lo tenía sin importancia. Su único objetivo era Itachi, por lo que no debía pensar en otros asuntos, como aquella mujer de ojos perlados; no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que a ella le pasara ni se ocuparía en seguirla de nuevo. Aquello había sido solamente un impulso que no pensaba repetir.

Era verdad que al principio le llamó demasiado la atención el cambio físico que había sufrido la heredera del clan Hyuuga; lucía como toda una adolescente, hermosa, atractiva y tierna, como aún la recordaba; no obstante, seguía siendo la misma tonta enamorada de Naruto. Casi le recordaba a lo molesta que podía llegar a ser Sakura, con la única diferencia de que Hinata era bastante sumisa y tímida.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne —escupió, después del llamado de su interlocutor—. Y si es todo lo que querías decir, me largo.

—Tan arrogante como siempre —Sasuke no prestó atención a las palabras de Orochimaru, caminaba hacia la salida—. Me pregunto si así eres con la niña, ¿cómo se llamaba, Hiromi, Hana...?

—¿Qué rayos tratas de decir? —se estaba cansando de los juegos del mayor, así que al borde de la ira, se detuvo en seco.

El Sannin no respondió, sólo se limitó a observarlo con una expresión que denotaba liderazgo y victoria, algo que Sasuke detestaba. Maldijo por lo bajo al que se hacía llamar su mentor, ¿acaso creía que podía manipularlo con algo tan pobre como una chica? Que equivocado estaba, a esas alturas ya debía saber que Uchiha Sasuke no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos que podían amenazarlo con otra persona. A él le daba igual quien vivía y quien moría.

—Sólo digamos que, me ha gustado esa niña.

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Porque si así era, había elegido la peor manera de hacerlo. No caería en su juego barato, pero si quería jugar, él también podía manipularlo a su antojo.

—Si tanto la quieres, te la puedo traer.

Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué desaprovechar esa oportunidad? No sólo conseguiría ganar, sino que también mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Admitía que tenía ganas de ver a aquella chica una vez más, para así terminar lo que tenía pensado. La última vez que intentó acercarse a ella, fue interrumpido por la mujer rubia que le dijo una cantidad de palabras que ni la propia Hinata comprendió, lo veía en su mirada de intriga.

—Eso sería perfecto.

Las palabras de Orochimaru lo incitaron a hacerlo desde ese momento. Sonrió, satisfecho con el objetivo temporal que ambos establecieron sin la necesidad de decirlo directamente. No le cabía duda de que se divertiría mucho al ver la expresión de Naruto cuando escuchara que la chica que lo amaba estaba con él. Ansiaba verlo tan patético como siempre.

Esta vez también le ganaría. A Naruto y a Orochimaru.

Y quizás Hinata hasta podría ayudarlo en la búsqueda de Itachi.

 **–To be continued–**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Después de casi un mes sin actualizar a este bebé, me reporto con el segundo (o tercer) capítulo de esta historia. Sólo espero que no haya sido mucha la demora._

 _Como verán... ¡No se los dejaré tan fácil, fans SasuHina! *risa macabra* Mi bebé Ita-kun también luchará por la dulce Hinata, así que Sasuke sufrirá, mucho (amo hacerlo sufrir). Sí, sí, hasta ahora va ganando la pareja SasuHina y SasoSaku, pero eso no significa que esta linda escritora haya cerrado las votaciones o que vaya a ponerle drama a todo. Lo siento, pero me encanta llenar de drama hasta al drama XD._

 _Y bueno... ¡Sigan votando por su pareja favorita! ⭐_

 _Aunque creo dejar oficial la pareja SasoSaku, quiero ver el mundo arder con los fans SasuHina. No me odien, también es mi pareja favorita, pero quiero verlos sufrir._

 _Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo y han votado y/o dejado su hermoso comentario:_

 **CassioBlack, whatsername1, hina230, LyraG, AngelCaido13, SchrodingerThe7, Blossom Komatsu** (mi favorita ewe) **, Lady Yuki, wendyl0327 & hinasweet.**

 _También a todos los que han marcado esta historia en sus favoritos o la han puesto en Alerta. Sin todos ustedes, esto no sería lo mismo. Sigan comentando lo que les parece esta historia, me ayudarían mucho a mejorar como escritora._

 _Y respondiendo a **hinasweet:**_

 _Me encantará leer tus historias. Amo el SasuHina y tener algo nuevo que leer me gustaría mucho. Puedes estar segura de que te dejaré un comentario de lo que me parecieron, porque, ¿qué clase de lectora sería si te prometo algo y no lo cumplo?_

 ** _P.D:_** _Sigan leyendo **Pasión de Estocolmo,** fic SasuHina ambientada en hechos reales. Si no la han leído, ¿qué esperan? 😉_

 _Sin más que agregar, ¡Hasta la próxima! (\•3•)/_


	4. III: Trampa

**Nota:** Si no eres fan de las parejas SasuHina y SasoSaku, dale una oportunidad a esta historia y quédate hasta el final del capítulo, podrías cambiar de opinión; si ya amas a estas parejas, lo harás aún más. ❤

 ** _Anteriormente:_** _el equipo de rastreo conformado por Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hatake Kakashi iban en búsqueda del rastro de Temari, la chica desaparecida misteriosamente; en su camino, se encontraron con dos miembros de Akatsuki: Itachi y Kisame. Tras un breve enfrentamiento, Ino se separa del grupo para seguir a la misteriosa mujer que acompañaba a Akatsuki, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la misma Temari. Ella la lleva a una de las bases de Akatsuki, donde la esperan Deidara y Sasori, para realizar un extraño jutsu... Por otro lado, Sasuke habla con su maestro Orochimaru y ambos llegan a la conclusión de ir tras Hinata. Pero, ¿cuáles son los verdaderos planes de Orochimaru?_

* * *

 ** _•_**

 ** _Capítulo III_**

 ** _"Trampa"_**

 ** _•_**

* * *

 ** _—1—_**

El marionetista caminaba con lentitud hasta su laboratorio, donde sus experimentos fallidos lo esperaban para ser modificados y la soledad aguardaba paciente por su regreso. Era un tanto descabellado pensar que esa era la mediocre vida que llevaba, ya que él mismo se había encargado de que la situación estuviese donde estaba. No servía de nada lamentarse de su soledad en ese momento, ni mucho menos regocijarse en su ego después de estar a un paso de lograr su cometido.

Un paso increíblemente grande y alejado de su posición actual.

Si bien, había sido inteligente al lograr recuperar su propio cuerpo de marioneta a tiempo, antes de que los shinobis de la arena llegaran y dieran el veredicto final de su muerte, también perdió a Hiruko, al Tercer Kazekage y su amplio arsenal de las cien marionetas con el que devastó un pueblo entero; todo gracias a la intensa batalla perdida con su abuela y esa chica pelirrosa.

Ahora debía no sólo recuperar su arsenal confiscado por las autoridades de la Arena, sino también crear nuevas armas que le sirvieran en una posible futura batalla, además de restaurar su cuerpo cerámico y elaborar nuevos venenos más letales que los anteriores. Venenos que ni aquella kunoichi de la Hoja pudiera contrarrestar.

Su mente era un caos desde que la vio alejarse de él después de haberle salvado la vida. A veces pensaba que habría sido mucho mejor morir aquel día, antes de tener que lidiar con los estragos de una pelea en la cual había salido derrotado de forma humillante.

Divagaba tanto en el tema, que su objetivo primordial había pasado a un segundo plano. Y vaya que su propósito de convertirse en una auténtica marioneta era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Eso, al menos antes de saborear su primera muerte; porque sí estuvo muerto durante varios minutos, y por obra de aquella niña insolente, regresó a la vida para quien sabe qué propósitos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones , que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, ni que se había sentado en la única silla dentro de la habitación, ni mucho menos que habían pasado ya dos horas desde la última acción ejercida. No supo si sonreír ante tal descuido o lamentarse. Todas las decisiones, por más insignificantes que fueran, se habían convertido en un verdadero ajetreo después de conocerla a ella.

—Maldita mocosa —susurró al vacío—. Te mataré... En cuanto Akatsuki termine de exprimirte.

Como si de una terapia se tratase, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mejor de lo que imaginaba. El hecho de tener a su merced a esa mujer, controlándola con sus hilos de chakra, o mejor aún, controlando su mente, le provocaban una sensación de alivio y soberanía. El tan sólo imaginarse a sí mismo dándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa, hacía que sus ánimos se dispararan hacia arriba.

Y eso que a él no le gustaba esperar. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de ver a alguien morir.

Sin embargo, el caso con esa jovencita de cabello rosado y ojos verdes como el jade era una excepción a la regla. Ella y toda su voluntad de vivir hasta el último segundo le revolvían las inexistentes tripas dentro de él, provocando que sintiera repugnancia de sólo rememorar su encuentro.

Aún lo tenía presente. Sus ojos retándolo como la primera vez que se vieron; la mueca en sus labios que denotaba un profundo odio hacia él, incluso más que la primera vez. Seguramente lo culpaba por la muerte de Chiyo y su feroz odio se había incrementado. Quizá siguiera tan puro que ni cuenta se había dado de que se trataba de alguien revivido de los muertos. La chica tenía una faceta ingenua a la vista ajena.

Y eso a él le molestaba.

La niña era tan transparente que eso la volvía difícil de estudiar. Sasori no sabía por dónde comenzar a analizarla, nunca le había prestado el interés necesario a una persona, mucho menos a una mujer. No obstante, debía hacerlo. No por él y su absurda idea de conocer al enemigo, sino por órdenes del líder; Pain había sido específico: en cuanto ella pisara una de las bases de Akatsuki, él debía actuar de inmediato y estudiar su mente para poder manipularla.

Él sabía que Sakura sería la pieza más difícil de manipular, al menos mucho más que la rubia idéntica a Deidara. Suponía que tanta pureza en su mente le volvería tedoso su trabajo, algo que odiaba de sobremanera; esa mocosa le daría fuertes migrañas, a pesar de no poseer un cerebro en su cerámica cabeza con aspecto real.

—Es hora —una conocida voz se hizo presente a sus espaldas—. Debemos partir a Suna, ¡hmn!

Se giró en dirección de la proveniente voz y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su compañero rubio y su gemela detrás de él. _«Tal para cual.»_ pensó. Y es que de tan sólo pensar que tendría que lidiar con ese par durante las siguientes seis horas, deseaba estar en manos de los ninjas de Suna. No era que Deidara le cayera mal, de hecho, era el único al que toleraba; más bien, era aquella rubia de aspecto irritante y voz chillona.

Pero no estaba en posición de quejarse. No en su estado actual. Por ahora debía ser reticente a los enigmas que se le presentaran, no importaba si aquella rubia se volvía molesta o si Deidara volvía a tener sus arranques artísticos.

Para eso estaba la rubia a su lado, para cubrir la espalda de Deidara durante el próximo encuentro con los shinobis de Suma, ya que él se encontraba con múltiples fracturas que le volvían imposible una batalla justa. Además, su primordial objetivo era infiltrarse en las bases donde mantenían su arsenal resguardado, para recuperar al Tercer Kazekage, o por lo menos lo que quedara de él.

No lo pensó más y cerró la puerta de su laboratorio con llave, dejando a Deidara con un notable entrecejo arrugado a modo de descontento. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Sasori escuchara la molesta voz de su compañero:

—¡Demonios, Sasori no Danna! —reprochó ofendido—. A estas alturas ya debe dejar a un lado sus secretos y dejar de ponerle llave a ese cuarto suyo. Recuerde que todos somos miembros oficiales de Akatsuki, por lo tanto, todos debemos de confiar mutuamente, ¡hmn!

—No lo hago por ti —respondió Sasori con la voz ronca—. Lo hago por esa mocosa. Aún no confío en ella.

—¡Pero usted mismo fue quien le aplicó ese Jutsu de control mental! —replicó el rubio una vez más—. ¿Acaso no confía en sus propias habilidades?

El pelirrojo no respondió, al contrario, adelantó sus pasos hasta perderse de su vista. Deidara lo sabía, Sasori tenía el humor por los suelos y él no se atrevería a llevarle la contraria en ese momento; no era por miedo, sino por respeto. Después de todo el marionetista era un artista al igual que él.

Ya tendrían tiempo de platicar después. Por el momento, era primordial que se concentraran en su siguiente misión. Y para eso, Ino desarrollaría un papel muy importante, quizás mucho más que ellos, pues Sasori sólo se infiltraría para recuperar sus marionetas y él serviría de distracción para cubrir a la rubia. Aunque eso no quitaba que pudiera divertirse un poco con esos ninjas de la Arena y mostrar sus obras de arte explosivas.

—Vamos, nena —llamó pícaro a la chica detrás de él—, que a Sasori no Danna no le gusta esperar.

Ino se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirlo justo después de que dio el primer paso.

...

* * *

 _ **—2—**_

—¡Mierda!

Masculló adolorido mientras apretaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. No le gustaba nada esa vista, estaba sangrando en gran cantidad y ardía como el infierno. Tuvo que esperar cubierto detrás del tronco de un árbol para poder tratar su herida, o lo poco que podía hacer para detener el sangrado. Él no era ninguna clase de médico y tampoco tenía conocimientos sobre medicina, pero de algo podía servir el retazo de tela improvisado de sus pantalones para sustituir una venda.

—¡Hey, mocoso! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

Sintió aquella voz detrás de él, no obstante, parecía que aún no lo había visto. O tal vez sólo estaba jugando con él. De cualquier forma, no concebía cómo había terminado en ese lugar.

En un combate con un Akatsuki.

—¡Mi Dios, Jashin-sama te castigará! —lo escuchó gritar—. Sal de una vez, maldito mocoso.

Estaba en una clara desventaja. Había subestimado el poder de ese par de hombres y se lanzó a la pelea sin saber nada sobre sus habilidades; ese tipo de cabellera plateada tenía alguna clase de poder especial que le otorgaba la inmortalidad, pues ninguno de sus ataques surtía efecto en él. Inclusive, se atrevió a cortar su brazo izquierdo y ese sujeto ni siquiera dolor sintió.

Sasuke recordaba estar en la búsqueda de la chica de sangre Hyuuga y logró su cometido. La encontró huyendo hacia Konoha junto a Kakashi y el chico del perro, no recordaba su nombre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera interceptar al equipo, se topó con el dúo de Akatsuki.

No desaprovechó la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, así que dejó a Hinata seguir con su camino para encarar a los hombres y cuestionarles sobre el paradero de su hermano Itachi. Tanto el proveniente de Takigakure como el originario de Yugakure le negaron la respuesta y comenzaron una ardua batalla que terminó con una pelea entre ambos compañeros y amenazas de muerte. Al final, fue el tipo «religioso» quien le hizo frente al Uchiha.

El discípulo de Orochimaru creyó que aquellos sujetos eran unos payasos, y por ende, que su nivel era inferior al suyo. Se había equivocado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese extraño sello en el suelo por parte del que se hacía llamar Hidan, fuera letal. Su aspecto cambió drásticamente tiñendo su piel de negro con algunos toques blancos y posteriormente, se hirió a sí mismo en el brazo derecho, causando de inmediato una hemorragia que ni siquiera le provocaba dolor. Sin embargo, al Uchiha sí.

Nunca había visto esa clase de ninjutsu, y se arrepentía de ello. Gracias a que Hidan se hirió a sí mismo, él también resultó con la misma herida en el mismo brazo, dándole a entender que ese hombre había establecido alguna clase de vínculo con él. Después de todo, le advirtió que si le llegaba a hacer daño, él sufriría lo mismo.

Era un alivio que antes de que el Akatsuki llegara a herirse en el pecho, Sasuke hubiera actuado rápidamente para sacarlo de ese círculo en el suelo que claramente era una parte de la conexión entre sus cuerpos. Aunque para lograrlo, haya tenido que sufrir algunas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, gracias a la filosa arma del hombre.

Ahora sólo estaba a la espera de que Hidan lo encontrara para interceptarlo con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, también debía de cuidarse del otro sujeto extraño que no había hecho nada más que ser un espectador durante toda la batalla. No podía confiar en el desinterés por dañarlo.

—No te servirá de nada esconderte —vociferó el Akatsuki desde la cercanía del árbol—. Jashin-sama te castigará donde te encuentres.

—Deja de jugar, Hidan —su compañero le advirtió—. O te mataré.

Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir entre sí, acto que aprovechó Sasuke para empuñar su katana y envolverla en electricidad. Con ese golpe acabaría con ese sujeto. Ya no le importaba que le dieran informes sobre Itachi, estaba seguro de que no lo harían, así su vida estuviera pendiendo de un hilo.

Salió de su escondite, sorprendiendo a Hidan por detrás y perforar su pecho con la katana; sin embargo, parecía que el hombre de cabello plateado ya lo esperaba e intentó cortar alguna parte de su cuerpo para que derramara sangre, y así, poder realizar de nuevo su movimiento.

Sasuke fue más rápido y esquivó la ofensiva de su atacante, haciéndose a un lado justo antes de que el filo de la hoz rozara su rostro; posteriormente, se giró sobre sus talones y realizó un par de sellos mientras aspiraba todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron.

 _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu._

Hidan apenas pudo esquivar la ráfaga de fuego que fue dirigida hacia él. Tenía que admitir que el muchacho era habilidoso. Sin embargo, no logró observar cuando la espada Kusanagi del moreno iba dirigida hacia su cuello con la intención de cortarlo, así que pidió con la mirada a que su compañero Kakuzu lo ayudara, más bien, le suplicó.

Por su parte, Sasuke ya podía saborear la victoria con aquel tipo, de no haber sido porque sus piernas rápidamente fueron inmovilizadas por unos extraños hilos que salían de la tierra, al igual que sus brazos, los cuales nunca llegaron a conectar la espada con el cuello ajeno. Volteó a ver en dirección contraria a su objetivo y se encontró con el renegado de la aldea de la Cascada haciendo el movimiento que lo había detenido.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Kakuzu, Hidan —una voz diferente se hizo presente—. Diríjanse al noroeste ahora. Su nueva compañera temporal los está esperando ahí. Recuerden que aún tienen una misión pendiente... No desperdicien el tiempo en tonterías.

Cuando no escucharon nada más, Hidan gruñó como muestra de inconformidad mientras recogía del suelo su brazo mutilado y Kakuzu sostuvo a Sasuke durante un momento más, antes de alejarse y soltarlo. Ambos saltaron hacia un árbol, escapando del alcance del Uchiha antes de despedirse:

—Desearíamos terminar contigo ahora —vociferó el de cabello plateado con una gran sonrisa—, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes. Espera justo aquí, cuando hayamos terminado, vendremos a buscarte para terminar con esto.

—No me interesa pelear con ustedes —Sasuke envainó su espada—. Lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Dónde se encuentra Uchiha Itachi?

Observó como Kakuzu entornaba la vista hacia él mientras Hidan sonreía sarcástico. Era un hecho que nunca le darían informes.

—Eso... —comenzó Hidan—. Es algo que podrás saber hasta que nos hayas derrotado. A nosotros o a cualquier miembro de Akatsuki —soltó una sonora carcajada. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula—. Si es que puedes lograrlo.

Dicho eso, desaparecieron del mapa, borrando cualquier rastro de chakra que Sasuke pudiera rastrear. El moreno apretó los puños y masculló un par de maldiciones al aire, admitiendo su fracaso; había dejado ir a la heredera Hyuuga y perdido de vista al par de criminales sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ahora su cerebro se encontraba a dolorido, sin embargo, sus pensamientos habían sido centrados.

Aún no estaba listo para encarar a su hermano mayor, por lo tanto, debía entrenar más para volverse más fuerte... Y debía hacerlo rápido, sin distracciones y sin fines secundarios.

Dejaría a un lado los caprichos y su único objetivo sería Itachi.

No le importaba la opinión de Orochimaru, después de todo, lo mataría en cuanto ya no le sirviera.

...

* * *

 ** _—3—_**

La llegada a Suna había sido un tanto ajetreada. Sakura nunca se imaginó que la desaparición de la hermana menor del Kazekage causaría tanto descontrol en Kankuro y un poco de impaciencia por parte de Gaara; sin embargo, ella lo comprendía. Habían pasado ya más de siete días sin tener alguna pista de la kunoichi rubia y la situación deparaba seguir igual en las próximas horas.

Shikamaru, en cuanto llegaron, pidió informes a los encargados sobre el estado actual de la desaparición; Sai analizó las posibles rutas que pudieron haber tomado los secuestradores de Temari y desarrolló diferentes hipótesis, que más después, entregaría al Nara; Naruto se dirigió a hablar con el Kazakage para aminorar el estrés acerca de una posible traición por parte de Konoha hacia Suna y alentarlo a no perder las esperanzas, como sólo el rubio sabía hacer; y ella, sólo pudo esperar a que alguno de ellos terminara con lo suyo para ayudar.

En esta parte de la misión se sintió inútil —de nuevo—, débil y bastante frustrada. De nuevo recordaba a Sasuke y sus intentos fallidos para que él se quedara en la aldea, que más tarde, serían intentos fallidos para lograr que regresase. Llorando, suplicando, lamentándose por no ser lo que él esperaba... Eso era lo típico de ella.

 _«¿Por qué esa maldita necedad de creer que cambiaría?»_

Esas palabras le llegaban como un balde de agua fría sobre sus tibios pensamientos. Ya suficiente tenía con el asunto de Sasuke como par volver a pensar en él, Akasuna no Sasori. Tenía razón, ni ella sabía la razón por la cual llegó a pensar eso de un criminal de rango S; una marioneta sin sentidos y sin emociones, al que no le importó herir a su propia abuela de muerte con tal de ganar una batalla sinsentido.

 _«No me hagas esperar por una respuesta, y espero que sea lo suficientemente contundente.»_

¿Respuesta? Ella no sabía qué clase de respuesta quería escuchar ese tipo para estar satisfecho. Pero lo peor de todo, era que con esa advertencia había establecido una fecha no exacta para un próximo encuentro, eso era lo que más le aterraba a ella. Desde el principio deseó no tener que encontrarse nunca más con él, así le hubiese salvado la vida gracias a un arranque de cobardía; porque de eso se trataba: Sakura había sufrido de un ataque de cobardía al intentar salvarle la vida a Akasuna no Sasori. Aunque no estaba segura del porqué, si no existía ya ninguna amenaza en ese momento.

Cambiar.

Esa palabra en los labios del pelirrojo hizo eco en sus penaamientos una vez más. Esta vez se preguntó por la causa de esa palabra en un ser como él. La duda la invadió al pensar un posible cambio en el maestro titiritero, pensándolo bien, ¡ni siquiera podía imaginárselo! Un sentimiento o sensación, por mínimos que fueran, eran totalmente ajenos a ese sujeto.

—Haruno-san...

Elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con un par de orbes aguamarina que la observaban curiosos. Se levantó del asiento en el que reposaba y ulteriormente, se inclinó ante el hombre al frente suyo.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con fingido interés.

—Ese tipo de formalidades no me gustan, viniendo de una persona cercana a Naruto —respondió secamente el pelirrojo—. Lo sabes.

—Entonces estoy en posición de decir lo mismo —contrarió ella con un gesto de confianza—. Gaara-kun.

El aaldido frunció el ceño por un momento, provocando un silencio incómodo entre ambos, pero su expresión se suavizó al ver la sutil sonrisa que la kunoichi le dedicaba. Ella, por su parte, encontró en la mirada de él, algo inusual; un brillo que no pudo describir ni descifrar y que sólo se encontraba en ese momento, ya que, cuando los recibió durante su llegada, la preocupación abarcaba la mayor parte de sus rasgos faciales.

—Bueno, creo que debe de tener asuntos pendientes —ella rompió el silencio después de unos minutos—. No le quito más su tiempo, con permiso.

—La carta —antes de que Sakura pudiera encaminarse lejos, Gaara la detuvo con sus palabras—. ¿Qué te pareció la carta que te envié hace unos días?

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó ante esa pregunta. Sabía que no podía esquivar por mucho tiempo al hombre sin que ese tema saliera a la luz; no deseaba hablar sobre eso, no ahora, no en esa situación... Tal vez nunca.

Gaara, por otro lado, se encontraba impávido, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada puesta en la espalda femenina. Sin embargo, por dentro, lo invadía la impaciencia por saber el pensamiento de Sakura sobre la carta en cuestión. Estaba consciente de que en ese momento, lo primordial era buscar a Temari, pero simplemente no podía ante la curiosidad por saber lo que rondaba en la cabeza de la chica de ojos jade mencionaba aquello.

—Gaara-kun —Sakura trataba de hallar una salida y así escapar una vez más del pelirrojo—. Temari-san está desaparecida. No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso mientras tanto.

—Lo sé —el Kazekage resopló—. Pero es imposible no pensar en ello cada vez que te veo. Es por eso que necesito saber tu respuesta ahora, para evitar conflictos conmigo mismo en un futuro.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la frase de Gaara; no era posible que una simple carta provocara tantas anomalías en él que ella nunca había visto ni se hubiera imaginado. Recordaba a la perfección todas y cada una de las palabras escritas en ese papel, pero parecía que para él, significaban mucho más de lo que ella creía. Una vez más estaba siendo prejuiciosa y desconsiderada.

—Temari me ayudó a escribirla —continuó él, mirando cómo Sakura por fin se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba—, y Kankuro me alentó a enviártela. Tal vez para ti no signifique nada todo lo escrito en ella, pero para mí es importante saber tu opinión.

 _«Yo veo otra reacción en ti, mocosa...»_

Una vez más, la culpa la invadió. El hecho de estar parada frente al Kazekage la hacía sentirse una completa traidora, no sólo a él, sino a toda la aldea de la Arena; porque lo había dejado vivir la primera vez, porque lo había dejado escapar la segunda vez y porque estaba pensando en él esta vez.

Sarori.

Necesitaba soltarlo, decirle a alguien su gran pecado y que la juzgara sin compasión alguna. Ya una vez había pensado en decirle a Tsunade sobre sus injustificadas acciones, pero el miedo a que le dijera criminal, era más grande. Un miedo a convertirse en la misma basura que eran los Akatsuki, o peor aún, en pensar igual a Sasuke, llenarse de odio hacia las personas que no tenían ninguna culpa por el simple hecho de hacer justicia.

—Lo he salvado —se mordió el labio con el objeto de calmar su creciente nerviosismo.

Gaara no supo como interpretar aquello, así que sólo arqueó la inexistente ceja en su frente y la invitó con la mirada a continuar. Ella suspiró con pesadez, supo en ese momento que ya no había vuelta atrás. La inquisitoria mirada del pelirrojo se lo decía.

—Le he salvado la vida, cuando mi misión era matarlo, cuando nuestra misión era salvarte a ti, Gaara —su tono de voz era cada vez más bajo—. Akasuna no Sasori.

—Sakura, tú-

—¡Salvé a un criminal peligroso de la muerte! —interrumpió la kunoichi sin delicadeza—. Gaara, me he convertido en una traidora... No sólo de mi aldea, sino también de la tuya —los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos. Sakura continuó, esta vez la tensión en sus palabras era evidente—: ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No es cualquier criminal, ¡es Sasori, el renegado de Suna! Claramente eso me convierte en una criminal, en una basura... En tu enemiga.

No lo soportó más y rompió en llanto... De nuevo. Nuevamente derramaba las lágrimas que había prometido no volver a derramar, a menos que fuese una situación que lo requiriera. Un ninja no debía sucumbir ante sentimientos, eso claramente se convertiría en una debilidad que el enemigo no dudaría en usar en su contra. Recordaba esas palabras, Sasuke una vez se las dijo, Kakashi también. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de llorar? Y peor aún, frente al gran Kazekage.

—No tuve el tiempo de tomarle importancia a tu carta, porque ese maldito criminal inundaba mis pensamientos —su voz sonaba quebrada, patética. Aún así, no le importó—. Día y noche me preguntaba, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué salvarle la vida a alguien que no lo merece? —sonrió con amargura—. Porque vi arrepentimiento en él, porque yo no soy nadie para quitarle la vida a alguien, cuando ni siquiera valoro la mía propia... Lo sé, esa excusa suena bastante estúpida, pero es la única respuesta que encuentro a sus preguntas.

—¿Sus preguntas? —Gaara se apresuró a hablar. No entendía nada de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Más bien, no quería entenderlo.

—Eso no importa ya —ella sorbió de su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas—. Él sigue vivo gracias a mí, también está libre gracias a mí... Akasuna no Sasori sigue formando parte de Akatsuki. Por lo tanto, puedes considerarme una traidora y proceder a hacer lo que tengas que hacer con los traidores.

Se formuló un silencio entre ambos una vez más. Gaara estaba atónito con aquella confesión y Sakura no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos; ninguno pronunció palabra alguna durante los siguientes minutos, pero eso no importó. Lo que a ella le importaba era lo que él pensaba después de decirle aquello; y a él le importaba entenderla. No supieron con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió y pudieron estar más tiempo de la misma manera de no haber sido por el urgente llamado de uno de los subordinados de la Arena.

—¡Kazekage-sama! Un comunicado urgente de Konoha ha llegado hace un momento. La Hokage-sama lo envió personalmente.

—En un momento voy.

Él siguió mirándola después de que el tercero en escena se retiró, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa. Ahora ella se arrepentía enormemente por haberle contado todo eso al Kazekage, de hecho, no supo cómo había llegado a esa situación. Nunca fue su intención hacerlo, al menos no a él.

Observó cómo se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Definitivamente no era eso lo que ella esperaba; necesitaba que la llamara traidora, que le manifestara su comprensión o que por lo menos le dijera alguna maldición. Pero sin duda no quería que las cosas entre ellos se quedaran en silencio. Un silencio que Gaara se encargaba de profundizar con el rechazo de su mirada.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada... Por ahora.

En fondo, escuchó la voz del mismo Gaara, con un tono de voz diferente al ya conocido, indescifrable para ella. Eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, ¿qué significaba? No lo sabía. Podía interpretar esas palabras como un posible encubrimiento a sus indebidos actos, pero a la vez, podía decir con certeza que se trataba de una advertencia, una que le especificaba hacer algo al respecto antes de que él dijera un sola palabra de esa conversación. ¿Qué habían sido exactamente aquellas palabras?

Cuando se dio cuenta, él ya se había marchado y ella se encontraba sola de nuevo. Suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió hacia el balcón al final del pasillo para encontrarse con la peculiar vista que Suna le ofrecía. Parecía que el viento era más fuerte de lo normal, lo que la alertaba por una posible tormenta de arena. Según le había dicho Gaara, en esa época del año eran bastante frecuentes.

Estar sola sólo le hacía recordar a Sasuke y a Sasori, algo que le desagradaba en demasía. No lo pensó un momento más y se giró sobre sus talones con el objeto de buscar a su compañero rubio o a su raro compañero pintor y brindar su ayuda en lo que fuera; sin embargo, no logró su cometido, gracias al sonido seco de una presencia instalarse en el balcón, a sus espaldas.

—Que bueno que te encuentro, Sakura.

Esa voz, la conocía perfectamente. Pero no concebía, ¿qué hacía ahí? Tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de la nueva presencia y corroborar que, en efecto, no era su imaginación.

—Ino... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Eso no importa —por alguna razón, a Sakura le pareció diferente el tono empleado por la rubia—. La Hokage me ha mandado hasta aquí para traerte esto.

De la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a una confundida Sakura. La de ojos jade se dispuso a abrirlo inmediatamente, aludiendo la idea de que sería algo importante si la quinta Hokage había mandado especialmente a Ino para entregarle el mensaje; no obstante, la rubia se adelantó y colocó sus manos sobre las de Sakura antes de que lograra su cometido.

—No lo leas ahora. No es importante.

Aquello terminó por descolocar a Sakura totalmente. Si no era importante, entonces no entendía la razón por la cual Tsunade no hubiera esperado a que terminara la misión actual y su estadía en Suna; además, Ino se estaba comportando de una manera sumamente extraña.

La miró acusadora y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha. No lo comprendía, viniendo de aquella rubia todo podía pasar, eso pensaba Sakura; pero aquello se le escapaba de sus más retorcidos pensamientos.

De pronto, una idea surcó su mente.

¿Y si Tsunade ya se había enterado de su traición? Tal vez por eso, Ino le prohibía la lectura. Tal vez sólo estaba haciendo tiempo extra para evitar que escapara.

—Antes de que me preguntes cualquier cosa, quiero decirte que me voy de Konoha —la rubia bajó la mirada con aparente dolor—. En realidad, es un mensaje de despedida para ti, mi mejor amiga... Porque no volveré a poner un pie en esa tierra.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron de sorpresa. Primero le hablaba de una forma impropia de ella y ahora le confesaba sus planes futuros para nada normales; eso indudablemente tenía que ser una broma, de otra forma, no veía la razón por la que decidiera hacer algo semejante de la noche a la mañana.

Añadiendo a eso, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de ir hasta Suna y entregarle un mensaje de despedida? Estaba claro que se despediría de el la en ese momento, en persona. Algo andaba mal, no sólo en Ino, sino en toda la conyutura.

No pudo pensar en nada más, debido a que una fuerte explosión inundó sus tímpanos y, por lo tanto, acaparó su entera atención. Corrió hasta el barandal del balcón y paseó su mirada por toda la aldea, hasta que dio con el origen de dicha explosión: un rubio montado en una extraña ave, portando la peculiar capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas.

Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era aquel tipo con el que se toparon en la misión de rescate del actual Kazekage y compañero de Sasori. Recordaba perfectamente el ave de arcilla que ocupó para llevarse a Gaara lejos y la bulliciosa voz que emitía cuando discutía sobre arte con el marionetista. Y si él estaba ahí, eso significaba que Sasori también, ya que eran compañeros. Aunque desconocía totalmente la razón, si el Bijuu en el cuerpo de Gaara ya había sido extraído con éxito.

Cuando giró su vista de nuevo, Ino ya no estaba, lo que le hacía tener más dudas acerca de la posible nota y la relación con los miembros de Akatsuki. No lo dudó y abrió el pergamino con nerviosismo.

No lo comprendía. Definitivamente no lo comprendía. Aquel pergamino que la rubia le entregó, sólo tenía escritas seis palabras, las cuales la dejaban aún con más dudas y un terrible presentimiento.

 _"¡Hipócritas! Naceré, Tan lejos de ustedes."_

Algo no cuadraba. No tenía sentido. Ino jamás haría lo que ella estaba pensando, pero los latidos de su corazón le indicaban una mala jugada y sus pensamientos racionales eran invadidos por las miles de dudas que se albergaron en ella en cuanto la rubia puso un pie en aquel balcón.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus piernas ya la encaminaban al almacén de armas confiscadas.

...

* * *

 ** _—4—_**

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Tsunade estrelló sus puños contra el escritorio, rompiéndolo en el proceso y haciendo que Shizune y los tres ninjas pegaran un Respingo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, como si quisiera romper sus propios dientes. Ahora lo tenía claro: todo había sido una trampa montada por Akatsuki.

Aunque no debía sacar conjeturas precipitadamente. Temari de la aldea de la Arena aún estaba bajo sospecha gracias a la nota que le había entregado a Hinata. Si bien, alguien pudohaber usado un Jutsu de transformación, no descartaba la idea de que la hermana del Kazekage hubiera desertado de su propia aldea con fines desconocidos y arrastrado consigo a la Yamanaka.

—Ella se perdió de nuestra vista en cuanto prestamos atención en Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame —explicó Kakashi—. Y tanto su esencia como su chakra se esfumaron de repente, imposibilitándonos su posible rastreo.

—No lo entiendo —habló Hinata—. Temari-san me dijo que me buscaba a mí cuando me entregó la nota, también me aseguró que habría información importante.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio después de las palabras de Hyuuga. Cada uno pensó en la información brindada por la chica y se cuestionó sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Temari al dejar una nota que la alejaría para siempre de su hogar.

Para Kiba aquello sólo era un complot ridículamente exagerado que todos habían generado en un principio, pero que había desencadenado la inestabilidad de ambas aldeas. Sin embargo, ya no era sólo eso. Ahora se trataba de algo más que una simple huida o escape. Ahora Ino estaba involucrada.

Para Kakashi era más que una intervención por parte de Akatsuki. Algo mucho más complejo de lo que se imaginaba. El hecho de arrastrar a la Yamanaka en sus planes era ya todo un lío, pero aún estaba pendiente el caso de Temari. El Hatake sólo podía vincular ambos casos con Akatsuki, pero aún así no hallaba una teoría lo suficientemente creíble para que ellos decidieran actuar con las chicas, cuando su objetivo era Naruto.

Para Tsunade era evidente que habían caído en una trampa. Mientras ellos se preocupaban por hallar un mínimo rastro de Temari, desprotegieron sus fuerzas decombate y actuaron sin recibir una respuesta por parte de Suna, llevando así a Ino a morder el anzuelo. Desde el principio había sido demasiado obvio. Desde el principio debió de haber tomado las medidas necesarias para que no pasara lo mismo que había pasado con Sasuke. Ahora se encontraban a merced del enemigo.

Y para Hinata, las circunstancias actuales sólo le daban un mal presagio. Lo intuía, Akatsuki era una organización criminal con miembros relativamente inteligentes y astutos. Itachi se encargó de llenarla de dudas con respecto a sus posibles propósitos, alegando que ella les interesaba, pero no en ese momento, lo que la llevó a pensar que era Ino a la que buscaban y no a ella, ya que cuando miraron a la rubia, ambos criminales se comunicaron con la mirada.

—Ellos no tenían intenciones de pelear, sino de distraernos —pensó ella en voz alta—. Y Temari-san me dijo con tanta seguridad que pronto pensaría igual que ella y me alejaría de la aldea.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —Kiba dejó la pregunta al aire con una expresión de sorpresa sobre el rostro.

—Ellos planearon todo esto desde un principio —culminó Kakashi—. Su objetivo siempre fue alejarnos de la aldea para llevarse consigo a la mujer que se separara de nosotros.

—No exactamente, Kakashi —de repente, Tsunade buscó entre los restos del escritorio que había roto. Cuando emcontró lo que buscaba, lo entregó al ninja copia—. Esta nota tiene algo extraño. Deduzco que Akatsuki seleccionó previamente a sus víctimas.

Kakashi leyó la nota un par de veces, buscando la información que Hinata aseguraba tener. Entonces abrió con desmesura su único ojo visible.

—¡Hokage-sama!

Había encontrado el verdadero mensaje.

...

* * *

 ** _—5—_**

Shikamaru leía y releía el mensaje enviado por la Hokage, en compañía de Gaara, Sai, Naruto y Kankuro. No le cuadraba, por más veces que leyera el contenido, había algo mal dentro de aquellas palabras. Tenía que haber un error. Temari nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa de abandonar Suna por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. El mensaje en esa copia era bastante extraño, pero a la vez bastante inquietante. Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión y hacía el mismo descubrimiento.

—Las iniciales de esta nota —mostró a los hermanos el papel—. "¿Intentar buscarme? ¡NO volveré!" Estas dos iniciales —señaló las letras en cuestión—. En conjunto con esta letra escrita en mayúscula, apuntan hacia una persona.

—Ino —respondió automáticamente el rubio.

—Según la Hokage, esta nota le fue enviada a Hinata hace cuatro días —continuó el Nara—. Lo que me lleva a la hipótesis de que, si su objetivo es Ino, ya debió haber realizado su movimiento.

—Un momento —Kankuro hizo uso de la palabra—. ¿Estás insinuando que Temari es la responsable?

—No es lo que quise decir —el de la coleta se quedó en silencio durante un momento, meditando una posible conclusión. Lo siguiente, lo pensó en voz alta—: Hay algo que no me gusta nada, ¿para qué querrían a Ino y a Temari?

—¿Quienes?

La pregunta del hiperactivo rubio no se hizo esperar, no obstante, nadie le contestó, haciéndolo enfadar; cada uno trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría. Por más que intentaran hallar una respuesta lógica, no le hallaban sentido a esa nota. Es decir, ¿por qué enviarían una nota con un posible objetivo?

—Esperen —Shikamaru volteó a ver a los presentes—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Ninguno supo responder, en cambio, Naruto miró ceñudo al Nara... ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura?

Mientras tanto, en la bodega de armas confiscadas se encontraba ella, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, atónita ante la figura que la miraba con diversión. Ese mal presentimiento se apagó, para dar nacimiento a un miedo incontrolable.

—Esperaba tener una mejor compañía... Ahora espero tener mi respuesta.

Él, Akasuna no Sasori estaba frente a ella, con los restos del Tercer Kazekage en su mano.

Mirándola a los ojos con intensidad y sonriéndole con burla.

 **—To be continued—**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no actualizo esta historia. Últimamente no he tenido el tiempo necesario para poder escribir o siquiera leer._

 _Pero quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida con las más de tres mil lecturas y más de mil visitantes. Me llena de alegría saber que causa interes este fic. ❤_

 _También agradezco infinitamente a las personas que han marcado como alerta esta historia, la han agregado a sus historias favoritas y me han agregado a mí a su lista de autores favoritos, así como a: **Hina Hyu 90, Blossom Komatsu, Tsuki-shin, Lady Yuki, Nana Zaphyr Bell**_

 _Por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios. Créanme, los leo más de diez veces._

 _Y espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no lo prometo, ya que he decidido retomar mis otras historias de fandoms diferentes que dejé en Hiatus hace un tiempo. Así que no desesperen si tardo un poquito más en actualizar._

 _Si les gustó el capítulo, no duden en dejarme un Review, al igual que ai tienen alguna queja o sugerencia. También pueden seguir votando. Yo anunciaré las parejas oficiales en el capítulo 6 o 7. No lo piensen, me encantaría recibir opiniones._

 ** _P.D:_** _No se olviden de leer **Pasión de Estocolmo** y **Circumscriptio.** Si no lo han hecho, ¿qué esperan?_

 _Sin más que agregar, ¡Hasta la próxima! (\•3•)/_


End file.
